


Found

by IceQueenofMitera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera Amell thought her life was set before her. A talented Spirit Healer, she assumed that she would spend her life in the Circle of Magi healing the sick and mentoring apprentinces. That is, until a blood mage betrayed her trust and left her to pay for his crime.</p><p>Garrett Kendells dedicated his life to the Chantry and the Templar Order. Unlike his fellow Templars, he saw Mages as people. But his life changes drastically when he is assigned to take an accused blood mage and her accomplace to face justice.</p><p>Attacked by Darkspawn and his life saved by the very mage he is escorting, Garrett questions his beliefs and his superiors and sets out on a journey to help her clear her name.</p><p>But the Maker and Fate seems to have other ideas for Kiera and Garrett...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

I'll use you as a focal point

So I don't lose sight of what I want

I've moved farther than I thought I could

But I miss you more than I thought I would

I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

 

I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

 

I'll use you as a makeshift gauge

Of how much to give and how much to take

I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me

 

I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me


	2. Kiera

Kiera Amell was a full Mage of the Circle now, having resisted a demon’s temptations during her Harrowing. Because of it, First Enchanter Irving had given her a free day to do whatever she wished. Kiera was the last of the Amell siblings to complete the Harrowing, aptly named because it was so… harrowing. Two of her brothers were also full Circle Mages, the eldest in Kirkwall, the other in Ferelden, while her only sister had failed her Harrowing and her twin brother, Keenan, had been killed in an accident involving his fire abilities. Kiera looked herself over in the mirror, smoothing out her new Circle mage robes. The dark blue fabric stopped at her ankles so she could walk without having to hold the fabric up. Her black curls were loose about her shoulders and the brown eyes that ran in her family looked back at her. She wished Keenan had been here to see her success. She turned and walked out of her quarters to see what trouble she could find. Trouble found her first.

“There you are,” Keira turned to see Anders grinning from ear to ear. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was leaning against the wall. “Hello, beautiful,”

“Hello yourself,” she answered with a smile. She hadn’t seen him in over a year. “When did they drag you back?”

“I’ve been in solitary for the past year,”

“Too bad Mr. Wiggums wasn’t there to keep you company,” Kiera grinned. Anders laughed. “Surprised to see you haven’t made your seventh attempt yet,” she quipped. Anders was always escaping the Tower of Magi, Templars dragging him back each time. She’d actually thought it just took the Templars this long to catch him.

“The tin cans are watching too closely right now,” Kiera laughed. “Congratulations, by the way. I heard you passed your Harrowing. And I’ve also heard you broke a record for shortest time in the Fade,” Kiera shrugged. The record had been previously held by her older brother. It really hadn’t surprised anyone that his only surviving sibling in Ferelden broke it.

“Thanks, Anders. They named it appropriately,”

“Indeed,” Anders stepped closer to Kiera, brushing aside one of her curls. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine now,” She then noticed a golden earring in his left ear. She touched his newest accessory. “When did you get this?”

“In Denerim during my last holiday. A Rivani pirate did it. Do you like it?”

“It suits you. Did you show her your electricity trick?” Anders grinned. The two had an on and off relationship. On when he was actually in the Tower. Off when he was off wandering Thedas being chased by Templars. Kiera knew he’d bed at least one woman during those brief periods of freedom. It wasn’t like a Circle Mage could marry and any child born in the Tower was immediately taken from their mother and given to the Chantry. The mother was on occasion allowed to see her child but the excuse was the Tower of Magi was no place for an infant. Until that infant grew into a child displaying signs of magic. A good majority of those children were sent to one of the many Circles in Thedas. “How about we celebrate my passing of the Harrowing and your return?” Kiera pulled Anders close and kissed him.

“Sounds like my kind of party,” Anders answered with a grin when Kiera pulled away. She took his hand and led him into an empty room.

 

Anders and Kiera parted ways in the hall, after another kiss. Kiera didn’t know if she loved him, but she did care about Anders and worried that one day the Templars wouldn’t bring him back to the Tower, but instead take him straight to Aeonar, the Mages’ prison. There he would either be accused of Blood Magic for his escapes and executed or possibly be made Tranquil, his magic and his ability to feel any kind of emotion, cut off forever. Although that would be highly unlikely since it was forbidden by Chantry law to do so to a Harrowed Mage like Anders. Kiera pushed the thought from her mind.

“I see Anders found you,” Kiera turned to the man who’d spoken to see her best friend, Jowan. He was the first friend she had aside from Keenan and he’d been in the tower longer than she. His dark hair was messy and he was clean shaven with dark eyes. He was skilled with entropy spells but everything else he struggled with, despite Kiera and Keenan trying to tutor him, along with Amelia Surana, an elven apprentice from Redcliffe. Amelia was now dead, having thrown herself from the upper level of the apprentice library just weeks after Keenan’s death. The rumor was she could no longer handle the scorn of her fellow Mages due to her Elven blood. But Jowan and Kiera knew better. The night before she died, she’d confided in the two of them that a few of the Templars were abusing their power over them and using her body as they saw fit. Kiera insisted that she go to Irving about it, while Jowan suggested that they also report it to Greagoir. Neither one could believe that Amelia had killed herself rather than endure any more of the abuse. The Templars responsible were punished, thanks to a note Amelia left for Kiera that morning informing her where to find her journal if anything happened to her and the testimony of another Templar who’d caught them. The young Mage took the journal to Irving, who showed it to Greagoir.

“Hi, Jowan,” Kiera greeted. The apprentice looked uneasy. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help with something,” Jowan motioned for Kiera to follow him and he led her into the Tower’s chapel. They passed Garrett and Cullen as they were leaving. Cullen nodded at Kiera and she gave him a smile. The two Templars were perhaps the only two that didn’t treat Mages like the scum of the earth. She genuinely liked Garrett. Before Amelia’s death, he’d been attacked in the Tower and it hadn’t looked good for him. She and her mentor, Wynne, had been the only healers allowed to administer to him, being the most powerful ones that were in the Tower, Anders had been gallivanting at that time. Again. Kiera had heard a rumor that Cullen had a crush on her. She didn’t believe it, but it was fun to make him blush. And blush he did, causing Garrett to laugh.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,”

“What?”

“Flirt with them,”

“I wasn’t flirting. I just like to see how red I can make Cullen,” Jowan rolled his eyes and they joined a female priest with her brown hair tucked neatly into a bun. “I didn’t realize it was confession day,” Kiera quipped, causing the priest to smirk.

“Remember me telling you I met a girl?”

“Yeah and I also remember you wouldn’t say anything else about her,” He motioned to the priest.

“This is Lily,”

“I was beginning to doubt her existence,” Kiera turned to Lily. “I’m trying to decide to give you my congratulations or condolences,”

“Ha! Very funny, Kiera,” By his tone, her bantering was annoying him. Again.

“She _is_ a spitfire,” Lily commented.

“Can you be serious for five minutes?” Jowan lamented.

“Maybe,” Jowan gave her such a look that Kiera giggled. “Fine. What do you need help with? You obviously don’t need help in the wooing department,”

“They’re going to make me Tranquil!” he blurted. All humor disappeared.

“What? Why?” To be made Tranquil was a fate worse than death. A Mage’s connection to the Fade and their magic was completely severed, causing them to be emotionless and powerless. The Tranquil in the Tower made her skin crawl and she managed to suppress a shudder at the very thought of Jowan being an emotionless slave to the Chantry.

“There’s a rumor that I’m a Blood Mage,” Jowan explained.

“Are you?” Jowan blinked, seemingly surprised that she would even ask.

“Of course not!”

“I saw the order myself,” Lily said. “On Greagoir’s desk. It had the First Enchanter’s seal on it. I am to be given to the Chantry. I am not allowed to have relations with men,” She looked at Jowan as she said her last sentence. Kiera knew the two lovers had a big problem then.

“Oh, shit,"

“So you see our problem,” Kiera nodded.

“I do. But where do I come in?”

“You’re the only person I trust to tell you this. Here’s what we propose…,”


	3. Malificar

Kiera, Jowan and Lily emerged from the phylactery chamber after successfully destroying Jowan’s. Kiera wished they could have destroyed hers in the process, but it had already been sent to Denerim’s Chantry for safekeeping.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Jowan was saying, a smile on his face. “We’re almost…,” He trailed off, the smile fading as they came face to face with Greagoir, a handful of Templars and Irving.

“Oh, shit…,” Kiera breathed.

“You were right, Irving,” Greagoir said, crossing his arms. “A Chantry initiate consorting with a Blood Mage,” Kiera knew they were in so much trouble. She hadn’t expected the whole thing to be an elaborate trap to catch Jowan. And she and Lily were caught in the net. “She seems shocked but in full control of her mind,” He turned to Kiera and she took a step back. “And you, already flaunting the rules of the Circle!”

“I am disappointed in you, Kiera,” Irving said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

“You don’t care about the Mages!” Jowan shouted. Kiera could hear clearly the anger there. “You only bow down to the Templars’ whims!”

“Shut the hell up before you make this worst,” Kiera begged.

“Take the Blood Mage to his execution,” Greagoir ordered. “The other two take to Aeonar,” Kiera felt as if the breath had been sucked out of her and Lily’s eyes widened in terror, grabbing Kiera’s wrist tightly. Kiera could feel the fear in her grip. Jowan stepped between them and the Templars.

“Jowan, don’t!” Lily cried, afraid she was about to watch his death.

“You will not touch them! They are innocent!” Jowan suddenly produced a dagger from his robes and Kiera felt the color drain from her face as he drew the blade across his palm.

“Holy Maker!” she cried as he cast a spell that knocked every Templar and Irving out.

“You _are_ a Blood Mage!” Lily cried in horror. Shock turned to anger and Kiera walked right up to Jowan and slapped him so hard he staggered backwards and left a red handprint on his cheek.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you idiot!?” she screamed. She normally didn’t use such language, but the situation called for it.

“I dabbled. Just a little,” Kiera motioned to the Templars.

“You call that dabbling!?”

“You have to come with us, Kiera. You can’t stay here,”

“There is no us,” Lily said, backing away. “I’m going nowhere with you, Malificar,”

“Lily,” He took a step towards her. “I’m giving it all up. I just want to be with you,”

“Get away from me!” Kiera saw the hurt on his face. He looked at Kiera.

“Kiera, please,”

“I trusted you!” Kiera screamed. “We trusted you! We believed you!” Tears were forming in her eyes. “And you betrayed us! You lied to my face! You lied to Lily! You said you weren’t a Blood Mage!”

“I was just protecting you from them. Please, Kiera,” Kiera looked away from him. Jowan backed away several paces, realizing he had lost both his lover and his best friend. He then turned and fled as the Templars began to stir. Kiera went to check on Irving, thanking the Maker he was still alive. She cast a rejuvenation spell on the First Enchanter and the fallen Templars.

_Oh, Maker! What have I done?_

“Rylock! Don’t!” she heard Greagoir shout before something struck Kiera in the head and she fell unconscious.

 

Kiera could only numbly stare at the shackles around her wrists, something in the metal preventing her from accessing her magic. She barely registered Lily’s constant apologies for ruining her life. Kiera was positive she would be accused of being a Blood Mage as well and executed in Jowan’s place. Her defense would fall on deaf ears. They would not believe her when they said she was no Blood Mage. Greagoir had refused to listen when she begged him to believe her when she said she hadn’t known that Jowan was dabbling. That he’d told her that he wasn’t. That she wouldn’t have helped him. The severity of what she had done hit her and she felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes. I was her fault, really. She never suspected that Jowan would turn to blood magic. What had possessed him to do that? He had lied to her and Lily when she asked. Now she was an accomplice to a Blood Mage’s escape with no phylactery to track him with. He’d been afraid to become Tranquil. Now he’d lost the woman he loved and condemned his best friend. Her tears fell when she thought of Anders. She wondered if they would allow her to send him a final letter.

 

Garrett kept glancing over at the two prisoners in the cart. The Mage he knew. Kiera held the record for completing the Harrowing in the shortest amount of time, a testament to her talent. He’d heard about what happened with the Blood Mage, Keira’s friend. She’d insisted that she hadn’t known. The Knight Commander didn’t believe her. Which was why he was now in the middle of nowhere with four other Templars escorting them. Garrett saw her face while she was defending herself. He believed her. The priest he’d seen around but didn’t know her name. She kept apologizing to Kiera. The Mage barely responded, only stared at the magic suppressing chains. He could see the numbness on her face and the tears on her cheeks. It was a waste really, sending a Mage of her potential to Aeonar. She, like Senior Enchanter Wynne, was a potent healer. From what Garrett understood, the ability wasn’t very common. There were only three Mages in the Tower who were powerful healers.

“Pity, ain’t it,” a fellow Templar said, breaking through Garrett’s thoughts.

“What?”

“A pretty young girl like her with the curse of magic. And a Blood Mage at that,”

“There’s no proof she’s a Blood Mage,”

“She helped one. She’s a Blood Mage. They’ll probably execute her. Or make her Tranquil and use her to trap him. They all deserve to be Tranquil,” Garrett didn’t give the Templar the satisfaction of an argument. So many in the Order did the opposite of what they were supposed to do. The Templars were supposed to watch over and protect the Mages, not use their power to abuse them. Five of his fellows used to take turns with the female apprentices. Garrett had known about it but had no proof but his word to bring to Knight Commander Greagoir. He’d found himself in the infirmary after he tried to stop them when he caught them with Amelia. The young Elven girl thanked him for trying to help her before leaping to her death. He’d only found out about her death when Greagoir himself came to question him about his fellows and reading aloud an entry from Amelia’s journal about his attack. Garrett confessed then that he’d known but didn’t have any proof to bring before his commander, knowing it would be his word against five of his colleagues. By the time Garrett was able to return to duty, three of them had been ejected from the Order and the other two had been sent to Kirkwall. Garrett looked over at the prisoners again. A part of him hope Jowan would be caught, just so he could ask him why he betrayed and then abandoned his friends.

 

Garrett’s eyes snapped open. The night had grown deathly quiet. The night noises that had lulled him to sleep had fallen silent. He slowly stood, grabbing his greatsword as he did so. The Templar on watch was on alert, his shield on his arm and his sword in his hand. Even Kiera had awakened, more alert than he’d seen her since their journey had begun.

“They suddenly stopped,” the Templar whispered. “There’s something out there,” Garrett kicked the boot of another Templar at his feet.

“Wha…?”

“Shut up and get up,” He grabbed his own sword and shield and rose. “Get the others up,” The third Templar moved to do as he said. Kiera suddenly gave a cry. Garrett looked to see she was against the back of the cage, a crude looking arrow in her left shoulder. The pain showed clearly on her face and her hand was pressed against it.

“Ambush!” The others were rising as more arrows flew into their camp. Shields went and the other Templar who didn’t carry a shield took an arrow to the chest. Then their attackers showed themselves.

“Maker’s breath!” Their attackers were Darkspawn. Garrett immediately led the counter attack. He heard one of the women scream and turned to see several were trying to get to their prisoners. The women were now in the middle of the cage, the Darkspawn reaching through the bars to grab them. Garrett gave a wide slash, beheading three of them in a single stroke. The rest of them snarled and attacked. One managed to find a space in his armor and drove its blade through his shoulder. He grunted as he shoved his own sword through its chest. He then brought it down, breaking the lock off the cage.

“Out!” Lily and Keira looked at one another before they jumped out of the cart. “Get out of here,”

“I can help!” Keira said, holding her wrists up. “Take these off and I’ll help defend,” Garrett pulled the key out of his pack.

“I know you’re no Blood Mage, Kiera. But you’re going to take this and you’re going to run. I’m risking my career on my gut feeling you two are innocent,” He placed the key in Kiera’s palm before spinning around and beheading the Darkspawn coming at his back. He turned back to Kiera. “Don’t make me regret it. Now run!” Lily pulled on Keira’s arm and the two women disappeared into the night. Garrett gave a cry before charging back into the battle. He ran his sword through the Darkspawn going for one of his brothers’ back. Another Templar returned the favor. Garrett swung his sword in a large arch, taking several of the Darkspawn. He grunted in pain, beginning to lose feeling in his left arm. He realized the Darkspawn blade that had gone through his shoulder had done more damage than he’d thought. He couldn’t grip the greatsword correctly. Only three of them remained.

“There’s no end to them!” one of the Templars cried. “How can we defeat them!?”

“Stand your ground!”

“Ser! We can’t possible survive this!”

“Maker help us!” Garrett looked at how many were charging towards them. “We can’t outrun them either,”

“I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade,” One of the survivors quoted the Canticle of Trials, raising his shield. “For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light. And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost,” With a cry, the three remaining Templars charged at the Darkspawn. The three fought as if they were defending the Divine herself, Garrett forced to only use his right hand, having lost almost all feeling in his left arm. He gave a cry of pain as the large Darkspawn broke past his defenses and its sword passed through his lower stomach. It withdrew its sword and Garrett fell, pressing his hand weakly against his wound. He gripped his sword tightly as pain traveled through his body. The sounds of battle began to drift away and he knew he didn’t have long.

“Maker,” he whispered the prayer. “If this is Your will, carry me swiftly to Your side,”


	4. Aftermath

Once they had gone a safe distance and found a hiding place in a thicket, Kiera unlocked the shackles with Lily’s help. She breathed in deeply, feeling her connection to her magic returning and immediately healed her shoulder. They decided to wait until morning and then decide what to do next. Moments after she’d healed herself, the sounds of battle died and the night was once again deathly quiet. Keira was afraid that the Templars escorting them had been killed. They were outnumbered by the Darkspawn. The early light of morning began to appear on the horizon and Kiera summoned a wisp to scout the camp. When the wisp returned, she did not like what it showed her.

“What?” Lily asked, seeing the look on her face.

“They’re dead,” she whispered. “They’re all dead,” Lily sent a silent prayer for them.

“Are the Darkspawn still there?”

“No. We can go back to the camp and see what supplies we can salvage,”

“Why? What if more Templars were traveling behind them and catch us,”

“We can’t go wandering around without food and water,” Keira stood. “Come on,”

 

Every single Templar that had been escorting them lay in various positions, three of them fairly close together.

“Holy Maker,” Lily whispered. “Look at how many they killed,” Dead Darkspawn were everywhere. They outnumbered the dead Templars.

“At least the Templars died fighting,” Lily nodded in agreement. “I’ll need their lyrium,” Keira gathered the waterskin from a Templar and then relieved him of his pack so she could put the lyrium they collected into it. It would have to do until she could find a satchel. She found Garrett and knelt next to him. He was lying on his back, right hand grasping his sword tightly. Blood covered his left shoulder from where the Darkspawn had found his armor’s weakness. His left hand rested on his lower stomach, where Kiera could see the blood and the hole in his armor. Her heart grew heavy to see him die like this. He’d been a good man, a brave man. He didn’t deserve to have been gutted by Darkspawn.

“I wish I could have thanked you for saving us,” she whispered, placing her hand on his clean shaven cheek. Her brows knit together. The battle had been over for hours. His body should have been cold by now. Then she realized that his chest was slightly rising and falling. “Garrett?” She lifted his head, pulling the cork out of the waterskin with her teeth and pouring a small mouthful of the water into his mouth. Garrett swallowed, then coughed. He slowly opened his eyes.

“I… I told… you to… run,” he whispered weakly.

“I did. But I refuse to let you die for me,”

“You’re… going to… have to,” He closed his eyes and Keira realized that he’d drifted out of consciousness.

“No, I don’t,” Keira looked around and spotted one of the horses that had just wandered back into the camp, having no doubt been spooked by the Darkspawn attack and had run. “Lily, help me make something to put Garrett on,”

“Wait, what?”

“Garrett’s still alive,” They made a stretcher out of one of the tents and managed to place Garrett on it, attaching one end to the horse. After gathering what supplies they needed, the two women left behind the camp and began their journey to an unknown future with the badly wounded warrior in tow.

 

Garrett slowly returned to consciousness, the first thing becoming aware of was a woman softly singing a Chantry hymn. He slowly opened his eyes and he realized there was no pain. He turned his head and saw Keira sitting next to him, his shirt in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. It took him a moment to realize that she was mending his shirt, singing the hymn as she did so. Garrett started to rise, putting his hand on his lower stomach to find it was whole. He then touched his shoulder, realizing he had full use and feeling in his left arm.

“Welcome back to the waking world,” Kiera said. She stopped her mending. “How are you feeling?”

“I thought… I should be dead,”

“I guess the Maker decided it wasn’t your time yet,” He looked at the Mage.

“Thank you, but why did you come back? Why save me?” Keira went back to mending his shirt.

“Because _you_ saved _me_ ,” she simply said. “You could have left us in that cart. You could have let the Darkspawn kill us. Carry us off even. But you didn’t because you’re a good man,”

“I am still a Templar. How do you know I won’t negate your magic and take you to Aeonar?”

“Because I know what you did for Amelia,” Garrett looked at her. He hadn’t told anyone but Greagoir about that. “I know you tried to stop them. I know your fellow Templars beat you to an inch of your life. That Cullen found you outside a stockroom,”

“Greagoir was the only one who knew it was Templars,” Garrett had tried to block that memory out. He still couldn’t believe that they had been willing to kill one of their own to hide what they were doing to the apprentices.

“Amelia had confided in Jowan and I what was being done to her. The morning she died, she wrote me a note and hid it under my pillow. She had a journal where she detailed her life in the Circle, including the abuse the Templars put her through. She wrote about you. Called you a hero,” Keira looked at Garrett. In the firelight, she could see a few scars on his fit torso, no doubt received before he was a Templar. “I respect and trust you because of her,” She sighed. “I’ll understand if you feel you have to take me to Aeonar, but I ask that you let Lily go. She was only in love with him. People will do odd things in the name of love,” Garrett was silent a moment, a choice going through his thoughts. A choice that would ultimately change all their lives.

“I’m not taking you to Aeonar,” he finally said, his choice made. “I freed you because I believed you when you said you didn’t know about Jowan. Had you known, you would have fled with him. Were you a Blood Mage, you wouldn’t have allowed yourself to be taken. And then you saved me from suffering a slow death and giving me a second chance. The Maker led you to me in my time of need. If I can find a way to prove that you are innocent of the charges against you, I will,”


	5. Choices

Two Templars made their way through the bustle of Denerim, their hearts heavy.

“You know he wouldn’t have gone down without a fight,” the first said. “He would have fought until he dropped from exhaustion,”

“I know,” the second said. “I can’t believe the Darkspawn carried him off,”

“I could care less about the Mage and the other woman being carried off, but Garrett?” He shook his head. “What in the Maker’s name would they want with him?”

“I don’t know,” They reached their destination. A servant opened the door and inclined his head.

“How may I be of service, my lords?”

“We need to speak to your lord in private,”

“Of course,” He motioned for them to follow him. “This way,” The servant led them to a study before leaving.

“I hate this,” the first Templar said.

“I know. So do I,” Vaughan Kendells walked into the room.

“Ah, greetings, Ser Templars. May I offer refreshment? My brother too busy chasing down Apostates and being all noble to visit me?” He started to pour himself a drink.

“I’m afraid we are not here for a social call,” The second Templar said. “We’ve come with grave news from Ostagar,” Vaughan stopped mid-pour, setting the goblet and bottle down. “We regret to inform you your father was slain in battle,”

“Has Garrett been told? And why were you sent to tell me this?”

“We were sent because we have grave news about your brother as well. He was in the field, escorting a Mage and her criminal accomplice for justice. They were attacked by Darkspawn,”

“What of Garrett? Is he well?”

“We believe he and the two prisoners were taken by the Darkspawn,” Vaughn sat in the chair he had been standing by. “It is believed he is dead,”

“Holy Maker,” Vaughan whispered.

“I’m sorry, my lord. You have our deepest condolences,” The two Templars bowed and backed away, leaving the new Arl of Denerim to his grief.

 

Garrett, Kiera and Lily had managed to make it to Redcliffe, taking refuge at the inn. Garrett had traded the Templar armor for a plain silver scale armor and Keira traded the Circle robes for a pair of pants and a half skirted dress. The front of the dress reached her knees tapering around the back to reach her ankles. She chose not to use a staff to keep attention away from her and the fact she was a Mage.

“They’re saying a Blood Mage caused the Arl to become sick,” Garrett informed them. “The Arlessa has had knights and now a couple of Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes,”

“Don’t you think the Grey Wardens have more important things to do than chase down legends?” Keira said. “Like, I don’t know, stopping the Blight, maybe,” Lily smiled.

“She has a point,”

“Do you think that Blood Mage is who I think it is?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to punch him in the face and ask him what the hell he was thinking,”

“With or without the gauntlet?”

“With, obviously,” Keira couldn’t help but laugh. In the few weeks since Garrett decided to abandon his duties as a Templar to help Keira, the three had become friends. But they both knew they couldn’t stay in Redcliffe. There was a Templar presence in the village and Garrett was afraid he’d be recognized, despite the fact he now wore a beard. And they were also sure that the Order now had Keira’s phylactery activated. Lily had wondered out loud if the Templars would worry much about Apostates with the Blight going on. Garrett didn’t have an answer. Before they left, Lily decided to remain in Redcliffe.

“I’m not suited to the constant traveling. I’ll make my home here. Keep in touch,”

 

Garrett couldn’t sleep, deciding instead to take watch. Between Darkspawn, bandits taking advantage of the chaos of the Blight, desperate refugees and the constant threat of Templars, he hoped that Keira’s wards would be enough of a warning. Although they had in the past. He opened his pack and pulled out one of the lyrium potions. They’d come upon a few wandering merchants that sold them, but Garrett was sure their luck would run out. They were both using the potions, he for his Templar abilities, she to replenish her Mana. There was a reason the Chantry controlled the lyrium trade with the Dwarves. He wrapped his hand around the vial. He’d been a Templar for five years and only the rare Templar didn’t need to ingest to liquid for their ability to negate magic to work. The Chantry knew the side effects of non-Mages taking lyrium and used it to control their military arm. Garrett looked over at Keira’s sleeping form. He knew he couldn’t keep taking the lyrium. That one day they were going to run out when she needed it the most. He opened his hand and looked at the blue liquid again. He was sure she didn’t know that it was addicting to those born without magic. She didn’t know about his addiction to it. It was how the Chantry controlled the Templars. They gave them lyrium after they took their vows and once they became addicted to it, the Chantry had them firmly in their grasp. Cullen had told him of a recruit that had been able to use his abilities without taking it. The young man had been recruited into the Wardens while Greagoir chose Cullen to replace Samson, who’d been sent to the Kirkwall Circle. Garrett fought the urge to take the lyrium. If he was to do this, he’d have to cut himself off completely. It was dangerous, for both of them. He’d seen lyrium withdrawal first hand. And it hadn’t been pretty.

“Maker, give me the strength to do this,” He made his decision and replaced the lyrium into his pack. “Please grant me Your strength and the will to do this,” He knew this decision would lead him down a dark and dangerous road. But he was going to have to stick to his decision. He couldn’t relapse and take the lyrium if he truly wanted to be free of the Chantry.

 

Keira was watching Garrett as they walked. Something was off about him but she couldn’t place what. He looked exhausted but she felt like there was more to it.

“Garrett?” He looked over at her. She saw the same exhaustion in his eyes along with something else she couldn’t place.

“Yes?”

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” Garrett didn’t answer. “Oh, Garrett! You’ve been taking the watches,” Garrett sighed.

“Yes,” he admitted. “I know your wards will give us enough of a warning, but I’m just afraid that the Templars will negate even them,”

“They’ll have to find them first,” Keira placed a hand on his cheek and he saw the worry in her eyes. “But you can’t fight them off if you’re about to drop from exhaustion. Please promise me you’ll sleep tonight,”

“Keira,”

“Please,” Her brown eyes were begging him to make that promise. Garrett nodded.

“Alright. I promise,” Keira smiled.

 

Garrett did as he promised under the watchful eye of Keira. The Mage watched him sleep for a good while. She still felt there was more to what was going on with him than suffering from exhaustion. She worried about him. She worried about what would happen if the Templars did catch them. What would happen to him? She had no doubt he would be ejected from the Order but would he be executed for helping her? Jailed? Or would being kicked out of the Order and being branded a traitor to the Maker be enough. Keira started to lay down when Garrett suddenly gave a quick intake of breath. Then his breathing quickened.

“Garrett?” Keira knew he was having a nightmare when he started to thrash. Keira cautiously went over to him, moving his sword out of his reach. “Garrett?” She placed her hands on his cheeks, sending some calming magic into him. His eyes flew open and he grabbed her wrists tightly. She gave a gasp of pain. He wasn’t coherent, judging by the wild look in his eyes. “Garrett!” He didn’t seem to hear her. “You’re hurting me!” She send a blast of pure healing energy though her hands and into him. His eyes cleared and he immediately let go, his eyes wide in horror and scooted backwards. Keira looked down at her wrists to see the bruises beginning to form.

“Maker!” He was breathing heavily. “Oh, Maker! I’m sorry. I’m… I’m so sorry, Keira. I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

“It’s fine,” She healed the bruises and stood. “I’m fine,”

“I could have killed you. I…,” Keira knelt down next to him.

“I said I’m fine,” She reached around and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at her. “It was just a dream, Garrett. Everything’s fine. Is this why you haven’t been sleeping? Because you’ve been having nightmares?” Garrett shook his head, taking her hand from his cheek.

“No, I told you why. But there’s no way I’ll be going back to sleep after that one,” Keira chuckled. He took her arm and looked at it. “I’m glad you’re a healer,”


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> The following chapter is mature and NSFW. Proceed with caution.

“Garrett!” Keira raced over to him. He had collapsed after the skirmish with the Darkspawn stragglers and she was terrified that he’d been badly hurt. “Garrett!” She fell to her knees next to him. He propped himself up with his sword.

“I’m alright,” he said. “I’m not hurt,”

“What is going on with you?”

“Nothing, I just pushed myself too far. That’s all,”

“I don’t believe you,” Garrett looked at her. “You’re in pain,” She could see it in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” Keira saw the abandoned house just off the road. “You need to rest and I need to tend to you,”

“The Templars…”

“Fuck the Templars right now. Your wellbeing is more important. We can’t run if you can barely stand,” Garrett sighed and stood, Keira helping him to his feet. They made it to the house and Keira made him sit in the chair next to the dining table. The family that had lived here seemed to have left in a hurry. There were two bedrooms, Keira noticing the holes in one of the headboards. The family must have only taken only what they could carry. Keira returned to see Garrett propping his elbows on his legs and rubbing his forehead. She could see the pain on his face.

“Will you let me help?”

“I don’t need healing,” Keira went to her knees in front of him and placed her hand over his. He immediately pulled it away but she’s already felt the coldness.

“Maker, Garrett! Your hand is like ice!” She grabbed it, despite him trying to avoid the contact. She held it between hers and she focused on warming his cold hands.

“Keira, stop,” Keira continued to try to warm his hand. “You’re wasting your Mana. It’s not going to help,”

“Why not?”

“Just trust me, it won’t,”

“Just talk to me, Garrett. Let me try to help you,” Garrett could hear desperation in her voice.

“Because you can’t help me,”

“I can’t help you if you won’t let me!” Garrett knew that he had to tell her. He couldn’t stand the look on her face, her brown eyes begging him to let her in.

“Keira, I…,” he sighed. “I… stopped taking the lyrium so you’d have it when you needed it,” Keira blinked. She knew the Templars had to take lyrium for their abilities, but she’d never known of one who stopped taking it. “Do you know why the Chantry controls the lyrium trade?”

“Because they have to control everything?”

“Because they use the lyrium to control the Templars,” He reached into his pack and pulled out an untouched vial, the temptation to take it greater with it in his hand. “When we take our vows, they give us our first taste of this. And they keep giving it to us,” He took her hand and forced himself to put the vial into her palm, closing her hand around it. “We become addicted and then the Chantry has us firmly in their grasp. I stopped taking it right after we left Redcliffe. Months ago,”

“You’re addicted to the lyrium,” Garrett nodded, looking at her hand.

“I… The nightmares, the fatigue,” He held his hand up. “This. It’s because of lyrium withdrawal. It’s something I have to do on my own. And I pray we find a safe place for you in case it kills me,”

“What!?” Keira’s eyes widened and her face paled. “Not taking it can kill you?”

“I’ve seen it happen to those not strong enough to handle it, Keira. If I’m going to be free of the Chantry, if I’m going to help you clear your name, I can’t be on the lyrium,”

“You can’t help me if you’re dead,”

“I know,”

“Is the pain part of it?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “It’s my body demanding lyrium. I’ve been a Templar for over five years, Keira. It’s… it’s harder for those that have been in the Templars for a long time,”

“Is there anything you can do to make it easier?” Garrett shook his head.

“Focusing on something. I’ve been—,” His words were cut off by Keira suddenly taking his face in her hands and her lips crashing into his. A moment later, his hands were on her shoulders and he was returning her kiss. A passion had awoken in him at the feel of her lips against his. He pulled back, breathless. Keira was just as breathless.

“What… Why did you do that?” he asked.

“To give you something to focus on,” She started to stand and he released her arms. “I’m sorry. I… I thought…. Forget this just happened. I’m being foolish,”

“Because you kissed me?”

“You’re… I’m a Mage. This can’t happen,”

“It already has,” Keira turned to him as he used the table to push himself to his feet. “I would die to protect you. And not because it was my duty to protect the Mages, to protect you,” Keira started to walk over to him. “You were already my focus, Keira,”

 

***

 

Garrett took a deep breath as they left the house. It had been so long since he felt whole, although he could still feel the lyrium calling to him. He felt Keira slip her fingers between his and he squeezed her hand.

“Thank you,”

“For what?”

“For helping me through this. I don’t think I could have been able to get through the worst of the withdrawals without you,” Keira smiled.

“You still have a long road ahead of you. Let’s go and see what news we can find out,” Garrett nodded and they headed back onto the road, the former Templar keeping an eye out for trouble.

 

“A Landsmeet?” Keira asked.

“They’re choosing the next ruler of Ferelden,” Garrett explained. “Arl Eamon apparently survived his illness and called for the Landsmeet. King Maric had a bastard son and with King Cailen’s death at Ostagar, Alistair is the last of the Theirin bloodline,”

“So they’re going to make him king?”

“Unless the nobles chose Queen Anora,”

“Cailen’s widow?” Garrett nodded. “So they’ve been having a civil war over the throne instead of battling the Blight? Did Loghain not think of that when he left the Wardens to die?” They’d heard about Ostagar. About how Loghain had called the retreat, leaving the Wardens to face the Horde alone. How Cailen had been killed because he’d stood with the Wardens. They’d heard both trains of thought on the subject. Many were calling Loghain a hero for pulling his men back, saving them from dying in vain. Others called him a traitor for leaving the king to die and naming himself Regent and plunging the country into a civil war. Garrett wouldn’t have been surprised if Orlais decided to invade again. There was a rumor that Alistair was one of only two Grey Wardens to survive Ostagar, the other Warden pulling the strings. Garrett didn’t know what to believe. They had listened intently to hear of the Tower being overrun by demons and Abominations and Garrett wondered how many of his former brothers had fallen. How many of Keira’s friends had turned. Keira wondered about Anders, the only friend she really had left in the Circle, and the fate of her brother.

“Come on,” Garrett said, seeing her face as the drunkard talked about how the Wardens helped the Templars kill Abominations. “You don’t need to hear this,” He took her hand and led her upstairs. They had enough coin to rent a room in the inn, Garrett pretending to be a soldier taking his wife to the safety of Denerim.

“Are you alright?” he asked as soon as the door was closed and locked.

“I hope my brother and Anders survived whatever actually happened at the Tower,” Garrett started to take off his armor

“You were close to Anders,”

“We were friends. He was one of the few I had,” She turned to Garrett and wrapped her arms around him. “You had friends there, too. Cullen, others surely,”

“I did. I pray their deaths were quick. I hope not all of them died,”

“We shouldn’t talk about this,” Garrett nodded in agreement. Anyone could be listening. Instead they just stood there, holding each other. Keira laid her head on his shoulder and Garrett ran his fingers through her soft black curls. After several minutes, Keira moved away.

“You should finish with your armor,” Garrett chuckled and finished removing his lower armor. He sat on the bed and felt Keira’s arms wrap around his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. He turned around to face her.

“What?” she asked.

“Just admiring a beautiful woman,” Keira giggled before moving closer to him and putting her hand on his leg. He took her hand and kissed it. She put her hand on his cheek, her beautiful brown eyes looking into his.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve…,” He wasn’t sure how to tell her what he wanted to. “I’m not very experienced with this. I went into Templar training as a teenager,” Garrett knew he was older than Keira. Greagoir didn’t allow Mages to go through the Harrowing until they were eighteen.

“You’ve never been with a woman,” Keira realized what he was trying to say. Garrett shook his head. “I’m making you uncomfortable,” She started to move away. “I’m sorry,”

“Kiera,” He still held onto her hand. “It’s not like I don’t want to. It’s…,” he sighed. “I watched my older brother do things that made me want to be better. It’s why I chose to become a Templar. Vaughan took women to his bed constantly and some of them were unwilling. I don’t want that. I…,” Kiera put her finger to his lips.

“I’m not unwilling. But I want you to be willing. I’m not going to seduce you,” She dropped her hand. “I can’t say I’m as innocent and inexperienced as you are in this matter,” Garrett lifted her chin.

“I don’t care about that, Kiera,” He then kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Kiera started to pull Garrett’s shirt over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to do so. He shifted, pulling her onto his lap, undoing the laces on the front of her dress. He pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her smalltop and the pants she wore under the dress. He groaned as she shifted her weight over his manhood, causing it to throb with want. Kiera moved away to remove her pants and smallclothes and Garrett did the same. She moved back towards him, placing her hands on his chest as she sat on the bed.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Garrett answered breathlessly. Kiera straddled him, wrapping her arms around him and feeling his hardness against her. He held her close to him, nuzzling his face into her neck, his breath ragged with desire. Kiera reached down to guide him into her, slowly sliding his sex into hers. He groaned and he matched her motion. She wanted his first time to be memorable, even if the circumstances surrounding them were less than perfect. His hands moved down her back and cradled her bottom, his thrusts becoming surer. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved to lay her onto the bed. Kiera ran her fingers through his black hair. She’d learned a long time ago how to suppress her moans of pleasure, lest the Templars catch her and Anders during one of their trysts. Garrett’s lips met hers and she ran her fingers down his back as they continued to make love. He let lose a groan before breaking their kiss. Kiera leaned upwards, wrapping her arms around him and placing her face against his neck, allowing a small moan of pleasure to escape her lips. Moments later, Garrett had his release and he gently laid her back. They were both sweat covered and breathless. Garrett slid himself from Kiera and laid down next to her, gently stroking her face.

“Thank you,” he said. Kiera gave him a curious look.

“For what?” Garrett smiled at her.

“For showing me that this wasn’t something to fear. For…,” He leaned in and kissed her just as gently. “For letting me love you,” Kiera moved closer to him.

“I’ve never felt for anyone like I do with you,” Garrett wrapped his arms around her.

“Kiera, I must make a confession,”

“What?”

“I’m sure you heard the rumor around the Tower that Cullen had a crush on you,”

“I did,”

“It was mostly true. But what you didn’t hear was I did as well,” Kiera looked up at Garrett. “Cullen’s constant blushing every time you smiled at us didn’t help him hide it as well as I did. But every time you smiled, I felt my heart beat faster and I wondered if you knew. When I heard about what Jowan did, about him dragging you down with him, I was afraid for you. I knew you were no Blood Mage,”

“That’s why you freed us. During the Darkspawn attack,”

“And why I decided to go with you. To leave the Order. Now that you are free, I can’t let them take you back. Let them execute you or make you Tranquil. I’ll die to protect you,” Kiera placed her hand on his cheek.

“I’d rather you live. I don’t think I’d be able to live without you if you died protecting me,”

“As my lady commands,” he said with a smile, causing Kiera to giggle.


	7. Ghosts from the Past

In the two months since their night together at the inn, Garrett taught Kiera how to fight with a dagger in order to farther hide the fact she was a Mage. They were currently walking a barely used road, hoping that bandits didn’t use it. Kiera had been forced to use her magic in their last fight with bandits and Garrett feared that someone had seen her and would report her to the Templars.

“Maybe we should start thinking about hiding in a city or a town,” Kiera suddenly said. Garrett looked at her.

“We don’t know when the Templars will start searching for us,”

“I really doubt they will do so right now between the Blight and what happened at the Tower,”

“You have a point, but I’m reluctant to agree to it,”

“We can find a way to make coin better in a city. Doing random jobs we find on a Chanter’s Board will only work for so long,”

“And increase our chances of getting caught,” Kiera opened her mouth to continue the discussion when they heard a scream. The two looked at one another before taking off at a run as they heard a second scream followed by a shout. They soon came upon several refugees fighting off Darkspawn. Kiera drew her dagger and charged, Garrett following closely behind her. A man with a quarterstaff that had a blade at one end was fighting off the Darkspawn while a woman with a bow and another man with a dagger helped. Kiera dodged a Darkspawn, drawing her dagger across its abdomen. Another came for her and she stabbed him in the gut, implanting a Walking Bomb into him, a spell Jowan had taught her and the only Entropy spell she knew and could do well. She shoved it into three others and charged the one going for the man with the staff’s back. The sudden explosion caused Garrett to turn and give her a look. She just gave him a tightlipped smile and continued with the fight. Soon the Darkspawn that had been attacking lay dead around them.

“Is everyone okay?” a voice she knew well asked. Kiera turned towards where she heard the voice. The man with the quarterstaff was checking on the refugees. “Thank you for your help, strangers,” he said as he turned towards them. “I don’t think…,” He trailed off when he saw Kiera and Garrett. He was the last person she ever expected to see again. Jowan had a week’s worth of dark beard on his jowl and his hair was shorter than it had been the last time Kiera saw him. He wore simple leather armor.

“Levyn?” the archer woman asked. “Do you know them?”

“A long time ago. Can you check on the children, Liza? Make sure the Darkspawn didn’t get to them,”

“Sure,” She walked off.

“So I betray your trust at the Tower, now you betray me by leading the Templars to me?”

“Get over yourself. I didn’t know you were alive, let alone out here,” Jowan scoffed.

“I’m not that stupid, Kiera. The beard doesn’t fool me,” Garrett’s stance was very aggressive and she put her hand on his chest.

“Don’t. He’s not worth it. Not anymore,” She turned back to Jowan. “And you are pretty damn stupid, considering you ruined the lives of the people you claimed to have loved and yours. I’m glad I could help protect the refugees,” She turned back to Garrett. “Let’s go,”

“Do you want to know why? Why I dabbled?” Kiera sighed and turned back to him. “Because I wanted to be as good as you. I didn’t hold a candle to you or Amelia or Keenen,”

“You didn’t have to turn to the forbidden school. You could have avoided all of this, but because you were so stupid and prideful, you ruined your life and dragged me and Lily down with you,” The look on Jowan’s face changed.

“You know they caught me. Just after Ostagar,”

“And you used your magic to escape once again,” Garrett said.

“Loghain offered me redemption. Said he’d settle things with the Circle if I did something for him. He wanted me to poison Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. Like the fool I was, I agreed. Only to be caught and tortured by the Arlessa,”

“So the walking corpses we heard about was you?”

“No! That wasn’t my doing. The Arl’s son, Conner, did that. Grey Wardens went to the Circle and sought the Mages’ help. Their leader, a woman named Realin, sent me into the Fade to fight the demon controlling Conner. I was successful but I was imprisoned again. When the Arl recovered, because of Realin’s words of mercy, he sentenced me to be returned to the Tower to face judgement. Two of her companions freed me in secret and I ran, swearing to never touch magic again and to help anyone I could,” He looked Kiera in the eye. “I haven’t used magic since that night,”

“Commendable story,” Kiera said. “But good luck on staying out of the Chantry’s sights,”

“We should be on our way,” Garrett gently placed his hand on her back. “He’s made his choices. Just as we have,” Kiera nodded and the two turned to leave.

“One last question,” Jowan quickly said. “What was Lily’s fate?” Kiera and Garrett looked at one another before turning back to Jowan. Kiera could see in his eyes why he wanted to know.

“You still love her,”

“I always will. No matter how much she hates me now, I will never stop loving her,” Kiera looked up at Garrett and their eyes met.

“I think he’s punished himself enough,” he said. “Nothing is worse than not knowing,” Kiera looked back at Jowan.

“The last time we saw her, she was alive and well in Redcliffe,”

“Thank you. And for all it’s worth, I’m sorry. I hope one day you’ll forgive me for what I did,” Kiera turned away, Garrett following her. She didn’t even look back.

 

Later that night, after they made camp, Kiera leaned against Garrett, his arms around her, and watched the flames dance in the fire.

“Is everything alright?” Garrett suddenly asked. “You’ve been quiet since meeting Jowan,”

“I never thought I’d see him again. I hoped I’d never see him again. He was my best friend. Now to know that I was the reason he turned to blood magic…,” Kiera shook her head.

“Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known,” Kiera put her left hand over his.

“I still feel I am at fault. We tried to help him, but I guess it wasn’t enough,” She was silent for a moment. “I’ve also been thinking about our discussion,”

“The one before we met Jowan?”

“Yes,”

“I’ve been thinking about it as well,” Garrett admitted. “I’m still reluctant about putting you in a place where the Templars could track you down with your phylactery,”

“I know the dangers, but…,” She sighed. She needed to tell him why she even brought it up. “But there’s a very good reason for us to find a city to hide in,” She placed his hand on her lower abdomen. Garrett looked at her, puzzled at first.

“Kiera,” Then realization dawned on him of what she was saying. Why she put his hand where she had. “You’re…,” He leaned forward so he could see her face. “You’re with child,” She nodded and he could see the fear in her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek. “Why are you afraid?”

“I… I don’t know what to do,” she said. “I’m terrified. What if you’re right and the Templars track me down when I am unable to escape from them? What if they find me at my most vulnerable and rip our child from my arms,” Garrett pulled her close.

“I won’t let them touch you or our child. I will do everything in my power to protect the two of you. I would face the Archdemon itself if it meant I would protect my family,” He tried to calm her fears. “The next town we come to, we’ll find out the latest news and figure out where to go from there,” Kiera nodded. Garrett pulled back and lifted her chin. “And we’ll find a Revered Mother willing to marry us,” Kiera looked at him wide-eyed.

“Garrett Kendells,” she said. “Did you just propose to me?” Garrett smiled.

“Well, I guess it depends on your answer if I did,” Kiera smiled.

“And if that answer was yes?”

“Then yes, I’m proposing to you,” He took her hands. “Kiera Amell, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” She threw her arms around his neck. “But there is that slight problem of my being a Mage,”

“They don’t have to know that,” He stroked her curls. “I love you and I will defy even the Maker himself to prove it,”

 

Garrett and Kiera looked at one another, surprised.

“Truly? The Blight is over?” Kiera asked.

“Oh, yes!” the man sitting across from them said. “King Alistair himself led the armies into Denerim. The Darkspawn was overrunning the place. It looked hopeless,”

“I heard there was only a couple of Grey Wardens,” a woman said.

“Three to be exact,” the storyteller said. “One fell when he tried to kill the Archdemon. But the Hero of Ferelden saved us all! She charged in and wounded it before sinking her blade into its head. They say she almost died,”

“Almost?” Kiera asked. “All the stories I’ve ever heard of the Grey Wardens defeating Blights, the Warden always dies,”

“Not Mahariel,”

“She lived?” Garrett asked. “From what I’ve been told, barely. Took her over a week to recover and the king refused to have his coronation without her,”

“Why?” The storyteller shrugged.

“Maybe because he officially made her the Warden Commander of Ferelden,”

“Impressive,”

“Amaranthine was given to the Wardens after Howe’s stunt in Denerim,”

“What stunt?” Garrett asked.

“Took over the Denerim Arling,” This caught Garrett’s full attention. “Then kidnapped the Queen and planned to kill her and pin her death on the Wardens,”

“What do you mean he took over the Denerim Arling?”

“Threw Arl Vaughan in his own dungeon,” Kiera glanced at Garrett, recognizing the name of his brother. “When Mahariel went in to free Anora, she freed him as well. Killed Howe in the process. No big loss,”

“I’ll agree with that,” Garrett said under his breath. “So Amaranthine belongs to the Wardens now?” he asked, louder.

“Yes, the whole Arling,” The man then turned to the woman next to him and offered to buy her a drink.

“Amaranthine isn’t small,” Garrett said to Kiera. “It’ll be a perfect place,”

“And we’ll have the Wardens’ protection. Maybe that’ll slow them down,” Garrett didn’t have to ask who she meant. “If we start now, we may make it there by the time I am due,”

“It’ll be a long journey. It’s on the extreme Northwest coast,” They were currently many leagues south of Amaranthine. “And we haven’t the coin for horses, so we’ll have to travel by foot,” Kiera put her hand on his arm.

“It’ll be fine,”


	8. Amaranthine

“Garrett?” The warrior turned to Kiera. They’d finally found a Revered Mother in a larger town that would marry strangers to the town, assuming they were elopers.

“Yes, love?”

“I assumed you were a noble by the way you carried yourself, but I had no idea you were the brother of the Arl of Denerim,” Garrett sighed. He knew the topic would come up eventually.

“Vaughan wasn’t Arl when I left, just the spoiled and bratty heir to our father’s holdings. Father let us do whatever we wanted as long as we stayed out of the way. I found constructive ways to stay out of the way. Vaughan didn’t,” Kiera could tell there was no love lost between the two by the way he spoke. “Vaughan entertained himself by terrorizing the servants. He was worst when Father was away, terrorizing the Elves in the Alienage,”

“You sound as if you didn’t like your brother much,”

“I hated him. The last straw was when he locked me in my room so he could do what he wanted with a couple of Elves he took from the Alienage. He told me he would have me killed if I told Father about it. As soon as Father returned, I spoke to the Knight Captain in Denerim about joining the Templars. I haven’t written or spoken to them since,”

“I’m sorry,”

“If Vaughan is Arl now, that means Father was one of the casualties of Ostagar. He advised the throne after all,” He shook his head. “I didn’t want to have anything to do with that life anymore,” He sat next to Kiera and placed his hand on her stomach. She was barely showing. She looked down and placed her hand over his. “For the first time, I’m free to make my own life with someone I love more than life itself. And I swear I will not treat my child as my father did my brother and I,”

 

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

 

“You need to rest,” Garrett said, looking at his wife with concern. Kiera was wearing a full length dress now to accommodate her changing body. And she looked weary.

“We can’t keep stopping on my account,”

“You look like you’re about to drop where you stand,” Kiera finally relented and allowed Garrett to ease her onto a fallen tree. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled.

“She’s kicking again,” Garrett chuckled.

“You’re convinced it’s a daughter,” He knelt in front of her and she placed his hand when the baby was moving the most and he smiled.

“I’m a healer, remember?”

“How could I forget?” They heard a horse and cart approaching and Garrett stood, Kiera throwing her cloak over her stomach. An older couple were riding at the front, the man reigning in when he saw the two travelers.

“Ho there, friends!” He greeted. “Are you two alright?”

“Yes,” Garrett answered. “Just resting,”

“Resting out here isn’t a very good idea. The Darkspawn haven’t gone to ground yet,”

“We’ve heard,”

“Where are you headed?” Garrett looked at Kiera before answering.

“Amaranthine,”

“Seems everyone is heading to the safety of the city as of late. We can give you a ride. The Mrs. and I live just outside the city,”

“We don’t want to be a bother,” Kiera said.

“Ah, it’s no bother. Maker knows there needs to be more decent folks in the world that will help a stranger in need,” Garrett turned and helped Kiera to her feet, her cloak falling away and revealing her swollen belly.

“Andraste’s Blessing!” the wife cried. “I didn’t see you were with child. Chandler, help her,” Chandler climbed into the back as Garrett lifted his wife into the back of the cart. The old man helped Kiera farther in, then turned to offer his hand to Garrett.

“Get some rest, young lady,” Chandler said. “We’ll have you at Amaranthine in no time. Kiera leaned her head against Garrett’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

Amaranthine was packed with refugees. They didn’t have the coin to stay in any of the inns, so they went to the last place they really wanted to go: The Chantry. Kiera would be due soon and Garrett knew he needed to find work so he could support her and their child. Kiera held her breath as they walked in, a Templar glancing in their direction. Garrett stiffened when he moved towards them.

“Here, let me help,” He gently took her hand and supported her back. “You look like you’ll have that child at any moment,” Kiera forced a smile to hide the panic that he’d sense she was a Mage. He guided her to a bench and helped her sit. “You both look like you’ve seen better days,”

“It’s been a long journey,” Garrett said.

“I’m sure. Did you had any trouble with Darkspawn? The Wardens have been chasing leads for months,”

“Not lately,”

“You’re lucky then. Most of the refugees haven’t been as lucky. If you need anything, just let any of the Sisters know,”

“Thank you,” The Templar went on his way and the couple relaxed.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Kiera said. Garrett knelt in front of her and took her hands.

“No, we haven’t a choice but to stay for now. You can’t give birth out in the middle of the wilderness. Not with the Darkspawn not going to ground,” Kiera looked hopeless. Garrett placed a hand on her cheek. “We’ll be alright. I’ll look for work around Amaranthine,” He placed a hand on her stomach, feeling their child move under her skin. “I’ll find a way to make the coin we’ll need,”

“Maybe I should find something as well. There must be an herbalist that needs an assistant,”

“Kiera, no. I… I don’t want you to worry yourself. I don’t want you to—,”

“Excuse me,” a man not much older than Garrett said. “Pardon for me intruding but I couldn’t help but overhear your plight. I own a shop down in the market district and we are actually needing someone who can make remedies and potions. The herbalist we had was slain by Darkspawn,” Kiera had hope in her eyes for the first time in a few months.

“I’m skilled. I have herbalist experience,”

“Come. Both of you. I would feel awful about making you walk from the Chantry every day in your condition. We have a spare room you can use until you can find lodging of your own. And it’ll be much better than giving birth here,” Garrett stood. The man held his hand up when Garrett opened his mouth to say something. “Before you say anything, it will not be imposing. I’ll not take no for an answer,” Kiera stood, reaching for Garrett as she did so for balance.

“The Maker truly does listen to our prayers,”

“My name’s Albert, by the way,” He held his hand out.

“Garrett,”

 

Albert led them to a modest live-in shop.

“Albert?” a woman called from the back. “Is that you, darling?”

“Yes, love. I’ve brought the answer to our prayers,”

“Say what?” Albert’s wife came into view and Garrett all but stopped breathing. The surprise showed clearly on her face. “Holy Maker! The last time I saw you, we were just children,”

“You two know each other?” Kiera asked.

“Yes, Garrett’s family housed us when we visited Denerim. Last I heard of you, you were going into Templar training,”

“I… wasn’t what they were looking for, Delilah,” He turned to Kiera. “Let me introduce to you my wife, Kiera,” Delilah gave Kiera a warm smile.

“Lovely to meet you,” she said, taking her hands just as warmly. “We’re expecting in the spring,” She turned back to Albert. “Now what was this about bringing us the answer to our prayers?”

“He means me, my lady,” If she and Garrett knew each other, Kiera could only assume that she was a noble. “I have herb skill,” Delilah laughed.

“Oh my goodness. Don’t call me ‘my lady’. My father made sure that we no longer held titles after what he did,” Garrett brows came together.

“We’d heard about him kidnapping the queen,”

“Oh, he did much more than that. He imprisoned your brother and claimed Denerim’s Arling for himself, along with slaughtering the Couslands and taking over Highever,” Shock came over his face.

“What? He slaughtered the entire family?”

“Everyone but Fergus. He was already at Ostagar. Last news I had, they still hadn’t found Fiona. King Alistair stripped the Howes of their lands and gave them to the Wardens,” Delilah smiled, not seeming to be broken up about her family’s fall. “Come in here. You both look exhausted,” She then looked at Garrett. “And you look famished,” Kiera looked at him. Garrett gave her a sheepish smile. He made sure Kiera had more than him for the baby. He hadn’t wanted to risk her losing the baby to hunger. They were his everything. His every thought was on them, to also combat the temptations of the lyrium she carried. But focusing on his family somewhat helped with the urges. “Eat. Rest,”

 

Garrett spent several days looking for any kind of work in Amaranthine before finally being able to speak with Constable Aidan.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me,”

“I’m going to assume you know how to use that sword,”

“I do, Ser,”

“I get refugees asking to join with the city guard on a regular basis,”

“I understand that. I understand you see desperate men daily begging you to employee them. I’m afraid my story may be no different. My wife and I fled the Blight in the south. We’ve traveled all the way from Honneleth,” Garrett sighed, seeing the look in Aidan’s eye that he’d heard this a hundred times already. “I don’t ask for this job for me. My wife is heavy with child and she’s due to give birth within the next month. I can’t…. I can’t watch my child starve because I refuse to make coin with the smugglers,”

“That is quite commendable, young man. That you wish to make your coin honestly,” His words gave Garrett hope. “But I cannot just pass out positions to anyone with a sob story and a sword,” Garrett deflated, feeling just as hopeless as Kiera had when they arrived.

“Then let me prove myself,”

“I am the Warden Commander of Ferelden,” a woman’s voice said.

“But I have to! Constable’s orders,”

“Maker’s balls!” the Constable suddenly exclaimed. “Excuse me,” He jogged towards an Elven woman and one of his guards. She had red brown hair hanging loose to her shoulders, a pair of braids hanging down the sides of her face. She had an elaborate tattoo on her forehead, an elaborate bow slung across her chest and a pair of swords peaking over her shoulders. Behind her stood a Dwarf with flaming red hair and beard, a man with a dark hair and a bow and a blond haired man boldly carrying a staff as if he didn’t care if the world knew he was a Mage. Garrett quickly turned away. If Jowan could recognize him despite the fact that he had grown his beard out, he had no doubt that Anders would. He’d dragged the rebellious Mage back to the Circle after a couple of his little adventures. He knew Kiera would be glad to hear that her friend survived the events of the Tower they’d heard about. But he worried about the Templars coming to Amaranthine to drag him back a seventh time. Or was it eighth? He’d lost track of how many times Anders had escaped.

“We’ve been having trouble with smugglers and—,”

“What are you doing, man? Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?”

“But I… I… you said everyone,”

“You are dismissed. I apologize, Commander. Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city,”

“Glad to see you’re taking precautions,”

“The smugglers have us scrambling, to be honest. We could certainly use your help. Come speak to me when you have the chance,” Garrett waited until the group passed by them before turning and watching them head towards the market district. “I apologize for that. Accusing the Warden Commander of smuggling would cause us great embarrassment,”

“She’s the Commander of the Grey?”

“The stories exaggerate but I have no doubt about her skill and deeds,” Garrett turned back to the Constable.

“If I can clear out these smugglers, or at least find out how they’re getting their goods into the city, would you hire me on?”

“It would be dangerous. I can’t ask a single man to do this,”

“I am willing to do anything to prove myself to where I can earn the honest coin I need to provide for my wife and unborn child,”


	9. Desperation

Kiera cradled her stomach, worried. It wasn’t like Garrett to disappear like this. She knew he’d been looking for work. But to wake up in the night to an empty bed…. She prayed that his demons hadn’t come to the surface. She knew how he still struggled with lyrium withdrawal and the temptations that went with it. He was resisting and she wasn’t missing any of her potions. She was afraid that he was giving into the temptation. She felt the baby move as if she could feel her mother’s worry.

“Shh, little one,” she whispered, rubbing her belly as if that would sooth her child. “Everything will be okay. Your father will be okay,” She glanced out the window. “I hope he’s okay,”

 

“You look tired,” Delilah said. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Not really. Did you see Garrett leave last night?”

“No. Why?”

“He was gone when the baby woke me last night,” Delilah had a concerned look on her face. She reached over and took Kiera’ hand.

“I’ve known Garrett since we were children. He’s not the type to just abandon his responsibilities,” Kiera frowned. “And I see the way he looks at you. He’d go through the Void and tear apart the Fade for you,” Kiera looked up at Delilah. She had no idea how ironic the words she chose were. “In other words, he’ll come back to you,”

 

Garrett stumbled out of the seemingly abandoned house, bracing himself with his greatsword and clutching his left side, the white haired Elf who had insisted on joining him in entering the smugglers’ hideout, steadying him.

“Maker’s breath,” he muttered. He now understood Aidan’s warning. There was a lot more smugglers than he’d expected. But he’d succeeded in ending their operations, with the Elf’s help. “Kiera is going to kill me,” He moved his hand away, the wetness from his blood reflecting in the moonlight.

“And she should,” his companion, who had called himself Fenris, said. “That looks deep,”

“It is. Damn it,” He replaced his hand. The dagger had found his ribs before he could block it and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was feeling the cut. He was glad that there had been no Mages. He didn’t know if he would have been able to negate their magic without lyrium. “Where did you learn that trick of yours? It came in handy,” Garrett asked as he sheathed his sword, not realizing the pun until the Elf chuckled.

“It’s something I’ve learned in my travels,” Garrett only raised a brow. Fenris must not have realized that Garrett noticed the tattoos that covered his arms and throat had glowed a bright blue as he fought, right before the Elf had shoved his arm nearly to his elbow into a man’s chest. He’d sensed lyrium when they glowed, which aggravated his body’s need for it. It was taking everything for him to not think of how much he needed it. “Come you need to get that wound of yours tended to and report our idiocy to the Constable,” Garrett chuckled and the two headed to the barracks to find the Constable.

 

Aidan was surprised at the report his men brought back.

“You two took them all out on your own?”

“I was serious when I said I’d take care of them,”

“You could have been killed. Both of you! You could have just told us where the tunnel was,”

“Just telling you where it was would have only proved I was observant. I needed to prove to you I knew how to use this,” He motioned to his sword. “It was the only way you’d believe I wasn’t just some farmer who picked up the sword,”

“You’re trained. I’ll give you that. Who trained you?”

“Templars in our Chantry. They trained most of us,” Aidan nodded.

“Go home. Heal up. Report back to me in a few days,”

“Yes, Ser,” Aidan turned to Fenris and opened his mouth. The Elf held his hand up.

“I am not looking for a job, Constable. I’m just here to do my part to help whoever I can in these dark times before I move on,”

“Then I thank you for your help. If you ever need work, ask for me,”

 

“Garrett!” Kiera voice was full of relief. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you,”

“I’m sorry. I’m alright,” She looked into his eyes.

“No you’re not,” She took a step back, looking for any holes in his armor until she found the nick on his side. “Take off your armor,”

“Yes, ma’am,” Delilah giggled as Garrett did as he was told, revealing the blood stain on the side of his shirt.

“Maker’s breath, man!” Albert exclaimed. “How are you still upright?”

“Delilah, could you hand me the elfroot?” Delilah handed her the healing plant. “You, sit,” Garrett sat so she could work on his side. They both knew she didn’t want to reveal that she was a Mage. “Did you forget how to block?”

“He was on me before I could. But I have good news,”

“It better be damn good and worth this,”

“I earned a position onto the city guard,”

 

“I haven’t gone inside but there is a one hell of a stench coming from that warehouse,” The guard sighed.

“We’ll check it out,” he said. “Come on, Garrett,” The two men went into the abandoned warehouse.

“Holy Maker!” Garrett exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face.

“I think I’m going to vomit,” Garrett held his hand under his nose and went deeper in.

“That smells like rot,”

“How do you know what that smells like,” his fellow guard asked with a cough.

“I survived the Blight. I’ve smelled it enough,” Garrett walked through a door and found three Templars lying dead. “Andraste!” He recognized one as Rylock, a fellow Templar he’d served with at Kinlock Hold. Her sightless eyes stared at the ceiling, an arrow wound to her throat. “Good riddance,” he muttered behind his hand. She took every opportunity she could to strike the Mages under her watch, she hated them so much. He assumed that she’d been in Amaranthine for Anders, but he wondered who had killed them. Garrett backed out and turned to find his fellow guard gone. He found him outside, emptying the contents of his stomach.

“What did you find?” he asked when he finally stopped retching.

“Dead Templars. We need to let Aidan know,”

“Right,”

 

“What?” Kiera blinked. “She was here? We both could have been seen,”

“If she’d seen either of us, we’d either be dead or in custody. You know she wouldn’t have cared if you were with child,” Kiera placed her hands on her stomach.

“She’s the one that hit me after Jowan escaped. She hated us with a passion,”

“I know,” Garrett sat on the bed next to her and put his hand on her cheek. “But she’ll never hurt you again. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again,” Kiera smiled and leaned against Garrett. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t you think we should start thinking of names?”

“What were you thinking?”

“Do you have any family you’d name your child after,”

“Nope,” He kissed the top of her head. “I think we should name it after your sister or your twin,” Kiera looked up at him. “I mean it. If it’s a girl like your predicting, Jocelynn. A boy, Keenen,”

“Are you sure?”

“They deserve to have our child named after them more than anyone in my family,”


	10. Family

Kiera hummed as she mixed the ingredients for the potion one of Vigil’s Keep’s soldiers had ordered.

“Delilah?” a man’s husky voice asked. Kiera looked over her shoulder to see a group of Grey Wardens, the blue and silver of their uniforms announcing them as such, standing at the tables. She saw Anders and picked up the bowl and went inside. She hoped he hadn’t recognized her. Garrett had told her he’d seen him and she was glad that he survived the Tower’s events. Delilah hugged a dark haired man with a bow slung over his chest as Kiera watched through the curtains. But her attention was mostly on Anders. She hadn’t seen him since right after her Harrowing, over a year and a half ago. He hadn’t changed at all. He still had that charming smile that won her over in the first place. It made her happy to see that he’d escaped the Circle for good. It was odd to see him wearing the Grey Warden uniform and not Mage robes, although he never conformed to the dress code of the Tower. The others moved on while the man Delilah had been speaking with came into the house with her as Kiera finished the potion.

“Kiera, I’d like you to meet my brother. This is Nathaniel,”

“Hello,” Kiera greeted. “If you need alone time with your brother, I can leave,”

“Oh, no! I wouldn’t ask that of you. Not with you so close to your due time,”

 

Later that day, when Garrett returned home, he was surprised to see Nathaniel and he had to give the same excuse of not making it through Templar training to him. They talked of their fathers, Delilah gave him the news that he was going to be uncle. Albert and Delilah both asked about the Warden Commander. Nathaniel respected her, despite the fact that she’d killed his and Delilah’s father.

“I need to go, but thank you for opening my eyes to Father’s crimes,” He looked over at Garrett. “It was good to see you again as well,” Garrett nodded his farewell.

 

***

 

Garrett paced back and forth in the living area. He wanted to be with Kiera, holding her hand. Each scream of childbirth broke him.

 _Maker, please let her get through this. Please help her through this._ he prayed. He had been on duty when Aidan himself had told him to go home, that Kiera had gone into labor. The midwife hadn’t allowed him to be in the room with her. He continued to pace and pray.

“If you keep pacing like that, you’re going to wear a groove into the floor,” Albert said, trying to put Garrett at ease. Garrett gave a chuckle. “I can tell this is your first,” The former Templar nodded.

“I was told my mother died giving birth to me,” Kiera gave another scream. “I don’t want that for her. I don’t know what I’ll do…,” he trailed off as Kiera gave another scream, directly followed by a newborn’s cries. Garrett held his breath, waiting. After what seemed like ages, the door opened and the midwife brought out a small bundle. Garrett felt like his heart would come out of his chest as she handed the newborn to him.

“You have a beautiful and healthy daughter,” Garrett smiled before looking at the midwife.

“Kiera?”

“She’s fine,” She stepped aside. Kiera was propped up on several pillows, her black curls sticking to her forehead and looking completely exhausted. Garrett went into the room, his daughter in his arms. He gently sat next to her and she reached out to him.

“You were right,” he said. “A daughter,” Kiera smiled and held her arms out to their daughter. Garrett handed her to his wife. “She’s beautiful. Like her mother,” The child cooed and snuggled against Kiera’s chest. She kissed the top of her head. “Are you still wanting to name her after my sister?”

“Of course,”

“Welcome to the world, Jocelynn,”

 

Kiera was the happiest she’d ever been. They were lost in the city. Garrett was respected in the guard although the both of them still avoided the Wardens when they were in the city. Mostly they avoided Anders. Garrett was more determined to not take the lyrium since his daughter’s birth and Kiera had hope he would completely be free of his addiction. She spent most of her time caring for Jocelynn and making potions. Delilah and Albert couldn’t compliment her on her herb skill enough. They still didn’t know she was a Mage and both she and Garrett hoped to keep it that way. Although both of them worried that the Templars would notice that Kiera’s phylactery wasn’t dark like they do when a Mage died.

 

Lily smiled as she read the letter. Kiera had been sending her letters since they had parted ways. She was happy for her and Garrett. The two now had a family and had settled in a city to the east. She was truly happy for them and prayed that they would continue to be free from the Circle and the Chantry. Since they’d parted ways, Lily had been living happily in Redcliffe. Since the village’s general store’s owner was killed during the nightly attacks that had been happening prior to Lily, Kiera and Garrett’s arrival, Lily offered to take over. She’d survived the Blight here and now was building a life she could call her own. She was closing up the shop when a man wearing a hood and cloak and carrying a quarterstaff with a blade on one end walked into the store.

“I’m sorry,” she called. “We’re closed. You’ll have to come back in the morning,”

“I’m not looking to buy anything,” Lily spun around. His voice was familiar but he didn’t make any move like he was about to attack her. “I actually came to see you,” He pushed his hood back, revealing his face. Lily immediately threw a jar at him. Jowan dodged. “Alright. I deserved that,”

“What do you want?”

“To talk,” Lily threw something else at him and Jowan dodged again.

“Talk!?” she all but screeched, the anger and hurt from the day he’d revealed himself to be a Blood Mage streaming to the surface. “You want to talk now!?” She threw another jar at him.

“Will you stop throwing jars at me!? I came to apologize and beg for your forgiveness,” Lily froze.

“How did you find me?”

“Kiera and Garrett saved me and the refugees I was helping from Darkspawn. I asked if she knew what had happened to you. She sent me here because I wanted to tell you that nothing has changed. I still love you, Lily, and I want to beg you to forgive me for what I did at the Tower. I only dabbled in the forbidden arts because I was trying to live up to the more powerful Mages I knew,”

“Mages like Kiera,” Lily crossed her arms. “Are you trying to blame her? She didn’t force you to turn to Blood Magic,”

“I’m not blaming her. I…,” Jowan sighed. “I… just wanted to be as talented as her and Keenan. I was jealous that I couldn’t grasp spells like they could,”

“Why are you really here, Jowan?”

“I wanted to see you one last time and to beg you to forgive me. I’ve completely given up magic. I haven’t touched it for months. Not since the Hero of Ferelden showed me the mercy the Chantry wouldn’t. I swore before the Maker I wouldn’t use magic ever again,” Jowan looked at Lily, burning her face into his mind. Her hair was much longer than it had been when he knew her at the Tower and she wore it down now. He then turned away, pulling the hood of his cloak back up. “I hope one day you’ll forgive me for my mistakes,” He started to head towards the door, placing his hand on the latch.

“Jowan,” He paused. A moment later, he felt her hand on his arm. “Wait,” He slowly turned back to her, not daring to hope for anything. “You can’t go out into the night like that,”

“Lily, it’s best for both of us if I leave now. I’ve caused you enough pain. I’ve caused everyone enough pain and heartache. Kiera was right. My pride and stupidity led to this. Instead of ruining just my life, I ruined both of yours,”

“Stop talking,” Jowan looked at her. “Your pride and stupidity may have led to this point, but I forgave you a long time ago. I’ve built a new life, just as Kiera has with Garrett,” She placed her hand on Jowan’s bearded cheek. “And I want you to stay with me,”

“Lily,” She put a finger on his lips.

“But I want you to prove to me that I can trust you again. Make me fall in love with you again,”

“I’ll stay for a little while. But I don’t want to draw the Templars to you,”


	11. Defending Amaranthine

“Holy Maker” the guard standing next to Garrett said. Garrett himself couldn’t speak. Advancing onto Amaranthine was an army of Darkspawn. For the first time in his life he was truly terrified. Garrett glanced at Aidan, a look of complete horror on his face.

“Aidan,” Garrett managed to find his voice. “We can’t defend against that,”

“I… I know,” his voice mirrored his face.

“We need aid. We need the Wardens,”

“They won’t make it on time,”

“Send word anyway,” Aidan looked at Garrett and the former Templar realized that he’d slipped back into his old ways. “We have to give the people a chance,” Aidan nodded and turned to one of his men.

“Find the fastest runner and send them to Vigil’s Keep to warn Commander Mahariel,”

“Yes, Ser,” Aidan turned back to Garrett. “And I want you to help lead the defense,”

“Ser?”

“You’ve just been promoted. Rally the men,”

 

Keira heard the screams and looked out the window.

“Maker’s balls!” she exclaimed, holding Jocelynn close to her chest and stepping away from the window.

“What is it?”

“Darkspawn,” Keira couldn’t believe that she was saying it. “There are Darkspawn in the city!” Delilah gasped, reaching for Albert.

“What do we do?” she asked. “Do we run?” Keira shook her head.

“We won’t be able to outrun them,”

“I’m sure the Wardens will come,” Albert said.

“But what do we do until then?”

“We’ll defend ourselves,”

“With what?” Albert asked. “I’m no warrior and you can only do so much with a dagger,” Kiera thought about revealing her secret but decided against it.

“Trust me,” she said with a smile. “They won’t get past me if they break through,”

 

For two days they heard the screams of their neighbors, the battle cries of the city guard and the soldiers still in Amaranthine and the screeches of the Darkspawn. Kiera kept a hold on her magic the entire two days, ready to freeze any Darkspawn unlucky and stupid enough to break through the door. She’d changed back to the half dress and pants she’d worn when she and Garrett first began traveling together. The sudden pounding on the door caused Delilah to scream and Kiera nearly froze the door.

“City guard!” A voice on the other side called. Kiera opened the door to find two of the guards. “The Wardens are evacuating everyone to the Chantry. Get there now!” They ran and Kiera quickly adjusted the sling around her chest, Delilah gently placing Jocelynn into it.

“Run as fast as you can,” The three darted into the street, running as fast as they could. They were still in the market district when a large Darkspawn suddenly appeared with a shriek, separating Kiera and Albert from Delilah, who fell backwards.

“Delilah!” Albert called.

“Keep running! I’ll find another way!”

“No!” Kiera started to head back towards Delilah, deciding to use her magic against the Darkspawn towering over her friend. One of the Grey Wardens seemed to come out of nowhere, jumping over Delilah and shoving a pair of swords through the Darkspawn’s neck.

“Run, Albert!” she cried, the tattoo on her forehead and her oblong ears announcing her as Dalish. “Nathaniel and I will get her to the Chantry!” Kiera knew this must be the Warden Commander, the woman who had killed Delilah’s father. Neither Kiera nor Albert were surprised she knew who he was. She would have been surprised if the Commander had called Kiera by name. “Go!” she cried when the two hesitated. Albert grabbed Kiera’s arm and they ran, trusting that Delilah would make it to the Chantry.

 

As they approached the Chantry, Kiera was relieved to see Garrett leading the defense of the Chantry. She could see his training with the Templars was in full force, he wasn’t holding back. She and Albert ran into the safety of the Chantry. The building was already full of terrified citizens. The Revered Mother was trying to calm the people by leading with a prayer. Two of the Templars were stationed at the door, the final line of defense in case Garrett and his men fell. Kiera knew, just knew, she needed to go back into the city.

“Albert,” she said, turning to her friend. “Take Jocelynn,” She handed the bundle that held her daughter to him.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to go back out there. I need to see what I can do to help,”

“Kiera,”

“I’ll be alright. Just take care of her,”

“Wait!” Kiera darted out of Chantry and back out into the city. She took the stairs two at a time. A Darkspawn came at her and she threw her hand out, sending it into a building and drawing her dagger. She heard Garrett call her name but she ignored him and kept running. Kiera could imagine the curses passing his lips at that moment. For the first time since becoming an Apostate, Kiera used her magic freely. She turned the corner where she’d last seen the Wardens, just in time to see Anders roll several feet, his staff skittering out of his reach and clutching his right side. Darkspawn began to descend upon him and Kiera raced forward, grabbing Anders’ staff in the process.

“Anders!” the Commander cried, concern and fear in her voice as the power in the staff went through the former Circle Mage’s fingers. A sensation she hadn’t realized she’d missed until now. Anders tried to crawl backwards as a creature that looked like a maggot on legs with a large and long claw in the middle of its hand raised it to finish him. A rage bubbled up inside of her and she shot a bolt of lightning from the staff, hitting the creature square in the chest. It went flying, hitting a wall and convulsing. Kiera stepped over Anders, spinning the staff around and ready to fight.

“You will not take him, you bastards!” She waved the staff in front of her, casting a Winter’s Grasp and freezing every Darkspawn around them. She then hit them with a spell that caused them all to shatter. She turned to Anders, who had a surprised look on his face.

“Kiera?”

“Shut up. Don’t talk,” She moved his hand away and saw the wound was deep. He winced as she placed her right hand on his wound. The pain was clear on his face.

“Anders!” The Commander, Nathaniel and a redhaired Dwarf with a two handed axe joined them.

“I’m fine, Commander,” he said. “At least I will be in a moment,” Kiera finished healing him and she and the Dalish helped him to his feet. She handed him his staff.

“Try not to lose this again. I can’t guarantee I’ll be close enough to turn Darkspawn into icicles if you get separated again,”

“Thank you. I owe you,” Anders replied as he took his staff. Kiera saw the look that passed over his face and she realized that she’d been more than a fling to him. She could no longer say the same.

“No, you don’t,” Kiera said. She didn’t want Anders the Grey Warden to owe her anything. “Just keep these bastards from killing everyone. I’m going to make sure the stragglers are heading towards the Chantry,” She turned and walked away.

“Who was that?” the Commander asked.

“Someone I used to know,” Kiera smiled to herself as she went to gather stragglers.

 

Garrett was relieved to see Kiera return to the Chantry, several children in tow. The fighting had died finally with the arrival of the Wardens. Four of them approached the Chantry, a Darkspawn behind them. Garrett immediately went into a defensive stance the moment he saw it. He was surprised when the Commander stepped between him and the Darkspawn.

“Stand down, soldier. He’s one of us,” Garrett looked at her, surprised and reluctantly lowered his sword and stood down. He saw Anders standing behind her and he prayed that the Mage wouldn’t recognize him. That prayer fell on deaf ears.

“Do I know you?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” Garrett lied

“Andraste’s knickerweasles! Garrett? That can’t be you,” Garrett sighed. _Damn it_. he thought

“Good to see you again, Anders. I see you finally managed to escape the Tower for good,” The Commander looked between the two.

“You two know each other?” she asked.

“Yeah. Quite well actually,” Anders answered with a grin. “He dragged me back to the Tower a few times,” And now his secret was out. He was only glad that his men weren’t in earshot. The Commander’s brows rose in surprise.

“You’re a Templar?” she asked. Then her tone changed. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Rylock—,” Garrett held his hand up to stop her.

“I’m not here for Anders,” he reassured her. “I’m not even a Templar anymore. I left the Order at the start of the Blight,” He then came to a realization that slightly amused him. “So Rylock was your handiwork?” The Commander gave him a suspicious look. “At least I now know I don’t have to look over my shoulder and see her behind us,” She raised a brow.

“Oh? Were you a naughty tin can?” Anders asked.

"So to speak. I’m sure I’m not very loved by the Chantry right now,” Even though he wasn’t even sure if the Chantry even knew he was alive, let alone running with an Apostate.

“Oh! Do tell,”

“Later, Anders. There are wounded that could use your healing skills,” He motioned towards the Chantry. “I need to check on my family anyway,”

“Commander of the Grey, I will help with the search for survivors. I do not feel the Chantry will welcome me,” The Commander nodded and Garrett was sure the shock showed plain on his face. He’d never heard of them having the power of speech. The Darkspawn retreated and the Wardens followed the former Templar into the Chantry and Anders immediately went to find the wounded. Garrett did the same, knowing that would be where he’d find Kiera. She was tying off a bandage, Jocelynn in the sling across her chest. Kiera looked up and saw Garrett. She quickly stood and went over to him.

“Are you hurt?” she asked. He put an arm around her and a hand on their daughter’s head.

“I’m fine. Thank the Maker you’re alright. I saw you run back into the city,”

“If I hadn’t, Anders would be dead and there would be one less Warden in the Amaranthine to protect us,” She glanced around. “I openly used, Garrett,” she whispered. “When I saved Anders. I’m not sure if anyone but the Wardens noticed,”

“Are you using to heal?” Kiera nodded.

“Subtly,”

“Anders is helping with the wounded. You might be able to use him as cover,”

“Go rest while you can,”

“How is your mana?”

“It’s fine. Go get some rest before the next wave,” Garrett kissed Kiera’s forehead before doing the same to Jocelynn.

“I love you both,” Kiera watched Garrett leave, relieved beyond description that he was alive and unhurt. She turned to see that Anders had seen the entire exchange.

“So that’s why the two of you ran,” he said. “Because you had his child,”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that. Did you hear about what happened with Jowan before you made your last escape?”

“I heard he was caught practicing Blood Magic,” Kiera crouched down and healed a near fatal wound on a soldier.

“He destroyed his phylactery so he could escape with his sweetheart. And I helped because I believed him when he told me he wasn’t a Blood Mage. All the fool I was,” She closed the eyes of the young man that worked for the merchant across from Albert’s shop. “We were caught and Jowan used Blood Magic against the Templars and Irving. Lily and I refused to go with him and Jowan fled. Without a Phylactery to track him, someone needed to take the fall. I’m pretty sure I was either going to be made Tranquil or executed for my part in it. Garrett was one of the Templars assigned to escort us to Aeonar,”

“I see you made it,” Anders quipped as he cauterized the stub of a guard’s arm as Kiera cast a spell to make him pass out.

“We were attacked by Darkspawn. Garrett was the only survivor out of the Templars. He let us go so the Darkspawn wouldn’t have us. Lily and I went back to gather what supplies we could and we found Garrett was still alive. He’s been traveling with and protecting me ever since,” Anders glanced down at Jocelynn.

“Among other things,” Kiera chuckled. “Am right in assuming your child is his or should I look in a mirror to find the father?”

“She’s Garrett’s. And you should also know that he is also my husband now,”

“Congratulations,”

“I’m sorry, Anders,” He looked at her, confused.

“For what?”

“I saw the look in your eyes. I’m sorry that we could never be more than what we were,”

“We never could be more unless we both became Apostates together. Garrett’s a good man and I wish you all the joy and love the Maker can spare. I see that the two of you love each other. And I pray that you will never lose your daughter to the Circle,” Kiera smiled. “See to your family, Kiera. I’ll take care of the wounded. You just help protect the people if Realin, Nathaniel, Oghren and I fail to,”


	12. Rebuilding

“Kiera,” The Mage opened her eyes at Garrett’s voice. “I’m heading back out. Stay in here. Don’t leave the Chantry. Please promise me you won’t leave,”

Garrett,” he could hear the fear in her voice.

“Promise me, love,” Kiera slowly nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I promise,” He gently kissed her lips.

“I love you,” he whispered before kissing the top of Jocelynn’s head.

“I love you,” she whispered back before Garrett turned. As he moved away Kiera’s fingers slipped out of his. He looked back over his shoulder at his family before he went back outside, rallying his surviving men to prepare for the next wave of Darkspawn. The Darkspawn Commander Mahariel had protected was still there. It nodded a greeting at him. Garrett returned the greeting.

“The soldier, he is standing against the others, despite the family within the Chantry,”

“I am,” It was beginning to rain. “You turn against your own kind?”

“These Darkspawn, they are not my brethren, but mindless beasts under the command of the Mother,”

“How is it you are able to talk? I’ve never come across any that spoke. Of course, none ever stopped to have a conversation with me,” The Darkspawn made a noise that Garrett assumed was a chuckle.

“I was awakened by the Architect. The Architect, he wishes us released from the compulsion to find the Old Gods. We who are awakened call ourselves Disciples and take names for ourselves. We no longer hear the song of the Old Gods call,”

“What do you call yourself?”

“The Messenger,” He turned towards the city itself, drawing his sword and shield. “We must fight, Soldier of Amaranthine,”

“Just call me Garrett. I have no longer have a title, Messenger,” Garrett drew his own sword as Darkspawn began to advance upon them, pouring out of the Crown and Lion. With a cry, Garrett and the Messenger lead the charge. The rain poured down harder as if the Maker himself was trying to cleanse Amaranthine of the Darkspawn. All of their swords and their armor were covered in blood and Garrett prayed that none of his men would catch the Blight. The Wardens jumped into the fray soon after. After the first wave was defeated, Realin turned to the Messenger.

“Stay with the men and cover them!” He nodded and the Wardens headed to the Crown and Lion. Garrett then remembered the smuggler tunnel. That had to be where the Darkspawn were coming from. After several more waves, Aidan joined them.

“The Darkspawn are massing outside the city,” he said to Garrett. “How are your men faring?” Garrett glanced over towards his men.

“Exhausted but alive,” He turned back to his commanding officer. “Aidan, I think I know how the Darkspawn got into the city in the first place. The smuggler tunnel,”

“The one you and that Elf cleared out?” Garrett nodded.

“The Wardens went to head them off. I have no doubt they, too, have come to the same conclusion. The Darkspawn won’t expect us to attack from outside the city,”

“The soldier of Amaranthine, he is correct,” the Messenger interjected. “The Wardens, they will be sensed, but the soldiers in the city will not be,” Aidan looked like he was trying to decide.

“He’s fighting with us, Constable,” Garrett said. “I’m willing to trust he will not lead us to our deaths, not when the Warden Commander herself has vouched for him,” Aidan nodded.

“Then we go through the tunnels and surprise the hell out of the Darkspawn,”

 

The Wardens had already cleared the tunnel and they emerged from the abandoned house.

“Aim for the head!” Realin’s voice rang clear above the din of battle. Garrett rounded a corner to lay eyes on a giant ogre, the Warden Commander on top of it and using a sword as a handhold. The Dwarf went flying, Anders darting towards him.

“I’m fine!” he cried. “Kill the sodding Blighter!” Garrett immediately attacked several Darkspawn that were heading towards the Wardens, his men and Aidan following his lead. The ogre roared loudly and a moment later, the ground shook, nearly causing the former Templar to lose his footing as he finished off a large Darkspawn. Garrett turned to see Realin walking up to the now dead ogre and pulling her swords from its flesh. The fall of the ogre seemed to send the rest into retreat.

“It is dead?” Anders poked it with his staff, causing Garrett to give a small, tired laugh. Realin drove a sword through it to make sure it was indeed dead.

“It is now,” she said matter-of-factly. Garrett looked around to see most of his men still upright. Someone then started clapping. Others joined the first and it soon turned into applause. The applause, in turn, developed into cheers. Realin seemed to be shocked that they’d liberated Amaranthine as she looked over the city gates and the troops outside the walls. Everyone, including Garrett, was cheering. A man in the Vigil’s sigil approached Realin.

“I was wrong to say Amaranthine couldn’t be saved,” he said, amazement in his voice. “If you could kill an Archdemon and survive, I should have known you’d be able to save Amaranthine. You have the heart of a lion, Commander,” He looked past her. “Look, the Darkspawn are retreating,”

“Have you heard anything from the Keep?”

“We haven’t heard much, but what we have heard… isn’t good. They are besieged right now. The tolls are mounting, Commander,” She rubbed her forehead, making Garrett wonder if she’d chosen to save Amaranthine over Vigil’s Keep. “The Architect’s messenger has given us directions to the Mother’s lair. We must pursue her,”

“I’ll take care of her,”

“What should we do with the Messenger?”

“I gave my word. Let him go,” Garrett looked over at the Messenger, who had a look of complete surprise on his face. At least, what would pass for surprise.

“It will be as you say. Maker watch over you,” He turned and went to the Vigil’s soldiers. Realin bent over, no doubt the adrenaline from the battle wearing off. Garrett’s own adrenaline was ebbing. The Messenger walked over to the Wardens as Garrett turned away. He sat on what was left of a cart, sticking his sword into the dirt at his feet. They’d survived. He couldn’t believe they’d survived. He let out an exhausted breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You weren’t just trained by Templars in a simple village, Garrett,” Garrett looked up at his commanding officer. “You’re a well-trained soldier. You carried yourself in this battle like an officer,” Garrett knew he was going to have to tell the truth about himself now.

“I didn’t lie when I said I was Templar trained,” he said. “Just _where_ I was trained,” Aidan sat down next to him.

“So where are you and your wife from really?”

“Denerim. I left the Order for personal reasons,”

“So why lie about where you were from and your training?”

“Because I didn’t give a resignation before leaving,”

“Makes sense,” He put a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. “You’re the best man I have, Garrett. I’m not going to lose you to the Templars if they come to collect you. You have my word I will give you warning first,”

“Thank you, Ser,”

“Now go see to your family,” Aidan left and Garrett stood, retrieving his sword. As he was putting it back into its place on his back, he heard Anders’ voice behind him.

“Garrett?” He turned to the Grey Warden Mage. “I want to say this before we head off to uncertainty to deal with this Mother,” Garrett had never seen Anders this serious before. “I’m glad she found you. I’m glad you’ve protected her. I can see she loves you and has a happiness I could never give her. Take care of her, Garrett,”

“You know I’ll die to protect them both,” Anders nodded.

“Don’t go dying on her. I think she’d prefer you live for her,” Garrett smiled, remembering Kiera saying something similar once. “You’re a good man. You’ve always been a good man, even if you were a Templar. Just don’t let them drag her back,”

“I won’t. You have my word on that,” Anders nodded, satisfied.

“Tell her I said goodbye. And good luck,”

“I will. Maker go with you, Anders,” Anders smiled before turning and joining with the other Wardens, a horse in tow.

 

“Garrett!” Kiera cried, racing towards her husband. Delilah looked just as relieved to see him. Kiera jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and not caring that he was covered in Darkspawn blood. “Oh thank the Maker!” Garrett wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent and burying his face into her neck. He couldn’t begin to say how relieved he was to have her in his arms again. Kiera pulled away and Garrett released her. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” He put a hand on her cheek. “I’m grateful that Commander Mahariel arrived when she did. I survived to see my family again. Where’s Jocelynn?” Delilah brought the infant over to her parents, gently placing her in Kiera’s arms. Garrett gently placed a hand on his daughter’s head. Kiera leaned against him and Garrett put an arm around her.

“Did you see Nathaniel?” Delilah asked.

“They’ve gone to deal with a Darkspawn called the Mother. He was uninjured last I saw him,” He looked down at Kiera. “And I was asked to give you a message from Anders,” Kiera looked at him, confused. “He wanted me to tell you goodbye and good luck,” Kiera nodded, understanding that he was going to move on. Garrett gave her a questioning look.

“He’s moving on. We may not see him again,”

“I highly doubt that,” Delilah said. “He’s a Warden. And he seems to be close with Kiera,”

“We used to be close. We went our separate ways,” Garrett looked at her and Kiera realized her slip of admitting to have known Anders. Delilah saw the look and placed her hands on both of their arms.

“I’ve known for a long time,” she whispered. “I knew Garrett was a vowed Templar but I never questioned why he left. And your knowledge of herbalism rivaled our old herbalist, and she was an apostate as well. She wasn’t slain by Darkspawn, she was taken by Templars. I swear to you both, I will not let you be taken by Templars,”

“If they find my phylactery and realize I’m still alive, there will be no place I can hide,”

“If they come for you, run to the Vigil. You will be protected by Realin,”

 

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

 

Garrett sat, Nathaniel’s words sinking in.

“Dead?” he asked. “Are you sure?”

“Assassinated. My guess is political rival. They haven’t been able to prove who did it,”

“It was probably one of the Elves Vaughan liked to torture. He probably tortured them more after becoming Arl,”

“Does that make you Arl of Denerim?” Kiera asked, rocking Jocelynn to calm her fussiness.

“Oh, Maker, no!” Garrett said, drawing a laugh out of Nathaniel. “When I joined the Templars I gave up any claim I had to the title. The King will probably appoint someone to take his place out of the nobility,” He then looked up at Nathaniel. “How did you come to know that Vaughan had been murdered?”

“I’m a Warden. I have connections to the nobility in Denerim,”

“The Commander told you, didn’t she?”

“The Commander told me. But she doesn’t know you’re his brother. She only thought I came here to tell Delilah the news,”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate you telling me,” Nathaniel inclined his head before turning to his sister.

“Everything well with you?”

“Stop worrying about me so much. I’m fine. You know if we need anything, I’ll send word,”

“I’m going to worry. You’re the only family outside the Wardens I have left,” Delilah smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I promise, I’m fine,”

 

“How come we got stuck with cleaning out the old phylacteries?” One of the Templars, Peter, asked.

“Because you’re complaining about it,” Darius answered. Peter picked up the darkened phylactery of a dead Mage and looked at the bottom, reading off the name. The Tranquil, an older man sitting in a chair and helping with the record keeping wrote down the name. Peter dropped it down to Darius and he placed it in a box already full of other darkened phylacteries.

“Still why couldn’t the Tranquil do this?”

“Because they’re apparently better at record keeping than us,” Darius motioned to the Tranquil. “Besides does he look like he can go up and down these stairs?” The robes covered most of it, but they could see he was missing at least his left foot, the victim of the Blood Mages that had taken over the Tower nearly two and a half years ago. The two Templars had been lucky they hadn’t been trapped in the Towers with a few of their brothers. Cullen had been lucky the Hero of Ferelden had arrived when she did. He was the only survivor out of the Templars left behind, but he hadn’t been the same. He was colder, harder. He largely ignored the Mages, not that they would pass near him. Whatever he went through had changed him greatly, he was no longer the Templar that was a friend of Mages.

"Get your head out of your arse, Peter. The sooner we get done the sooner we can get back to Kinlock Hold,”

“Alright. Alright,” Peter continued to sort through the phylacteries, dropping the dark ones to Darius while the Tranquil recorded the names into two books. “Nialle La Roche,” Peter intoned. “Deceased,” He dropped the phylactery to Darius and waited for the Tranquil to record the name.

“Next,”

“Rylie Gardener. Still alive,” He placed the phylactery back in its place.

“Next,”

“Kiera Amell. Still alive,” He replaced that one as well, reaching for the next one.

“Wait, did you say Amell?”

“Yeah,”

“Kiera Amell?”

“Do you have cotton in your ears? Yes, I said Kiera Amell,” Peter looked down at Darius. “Why? Relation of yours?”

“No, remember that Blood Mage? The one that managed to destroy his phylactery at the Tower,”

“The one that used blood magic against the Knight Commander and First Enchanter?”

“Yes, him. He had two accomplices. Two that were arrested and sent to Aeonor,”

“So?”

"They never made it. It was believed they and a Templar escorting them were dragged off by the Darkspawn during the Blight. The Knight Commander needs to see this immediately,”


	13. Trouble

Keira hummed as she mixed a potion. It had been several months since the Battle of Amaranthine. Things had settled and the Wardens had been hailed heroes, the Commander even receiving a new title: Lionheart. There was still sections of the city that the guard had closed off due to damage, but the people of Amaranthine were rebuilding their lives and the city. Garrett was now Aidan’s second in command and was well respected by the men for his leadership during the battle. Nathaniel had sent word to let his sister know he was still alive, much to Delilah’s relief. She was nearing her due time now and she and Albert could barely contain their excitement at meeting their son. A knock sounded at the door as Kiera finished the potion.

“I’ll get it,” She and Garrett almost had enough money to purchase their own house. Kiera was surprised to see who their visitor was. “Anders?” She stepped aside so he could come in.

“Kiera,” he greeted as he stepped inside. Kiera could immediately sense something was different, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

“Hello, Anders,” Delilah greeted. The Mage had visited a few times since the battle, mostly to tend to the wounded still recovering and to check on the progress of the clinic he’d established that was run by none Mage healers. “What brings you here? Kiera is still working on potions for the clinic,”

“I’m actually here because I would like to ask a favor of the two of you,” Kiera immediately looked worried. It was not like him to be serious like this.

“Anders? What’s going on?” she asked, the worry in her voice.

“Nothing,” Anders gave a laugh. “Nothing at all. I’m going out into the field with a few others. Dangerous area,” He produced a cat from his robes. Kiera immediately giggled, remembering the Tower mouser Anders had called Mr. Wiggums. “I came by to ask if you could look after him,” Kiera took the cat from Anders and he immediately began to purr and rub his head against her cheek. Anders chuckled. “He likes you,”

“He kinda looks like Mr. Wiggums. Only sweeter,” Anders laughed.

“His name is Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Delilah giggled.

“Pounce-a-lot?” Kiera couldn’t help but smile, remembering one of the books in the Tower that Wynne had her study when it was discovered that she was a potent healer. In the margins had been a drawing of Templars being eaten by a tiger labeled “Ser Pounce-a-lot”. She should have known the artist was Anders. Anders knew what she was smiling about and shrugged.

“I can’t take him with me,”

“Why not leave him at the Keep?” Delilah asked.

“Because I don’t trust Stroud not to do anything to him while I’m gone. He doesn’t approve of the fact that I have him. Realin doesn’t know that I know the amount of times she has butted heads with him over Pounce,”

“This Stroud seems like he’s an ass,” Kiera commented.

“Commander Clarel sent him to help with the rebuilding after the Wardens she originally sent were killed. I’ll be back to get him when I return. I promise,”

“Of course, we’ll watch over him,” Delilah said, petting Pounce’s head and was rewarded with a loud purr. Anders smiled.

“Thanks. You’re good friends,”

“Be careful out there, Anders,” Kiera said. “Maker watch over you,” Anders nodded with a smile before turning away and walking out the door. She couldn’t push down the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that this would be the last she saw of him.

 

Kiera stood in the doorway to their bedroom, taking in the scene of her husband laying in their bed, one arm behind his head with Jocelynn sleeping on his bare chest, Pounce-a-lot curled up at the foot of the bed. The baby girl had a thumb in her mouth. As if he felt her watching him, Garrett opened his eyes and looked at Kiera.

“I didn’t want to wake her,” he whispered. Kiera nodded and gently climbed into bed next to them, trying not to disturb Jocelynn’s slumber.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You received news that your only surviving family was murdered. It doesn’t bother you at all?”

“It does, but we ceased being a family a long time ago. I grieve that my brother’s stupidity finally caught up to him. But the family I care for is in this very room. The beautiful wife that gave me a beautiful daughter,” Garrett smiled. “My life is perfectly complete now,” Kiera leaned down and kissed his forehead. A moment later, Jocelynn started cooing.

“You’re right,” Kiera said, settling down next to her family. “Everything’s perfect,”

 

Greagoir held the phylactery in his hand. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kiera Amell. A name he hadn’t heard since before the Blight.

“Alive?” He turned back to Peter and Darius. “You’re positive this is Kiera’s? The labels weren’t switched?”

“Positive, Ser.” Peter said. “No one had been in that chamber since Kiera’s Harrowing,” Greagoir frowned. If Kiera was alive, could Garret be as well? They’d assumed that he, Kiera and Lily had been carried off by Darkspawn when they found the corpses of his fellows and the broken lock on the cage. Had they been wrong all this time? Cullen and Garrett had been two of the few Templars who didn’t view Mages as dirt and less than human. Whatever tortures Cullen had been put through had changed his view on Mages, but even the lyrium couldn’t help him block the flashbacks and nightmares. Greagoir had wanted to dismiss him from duty, but the young man had insisted that he could do his duty. That he still wanted to serve the Chantry. The Knight Commander arranged to have him transferred to Kirkwall.

“I want you to find out if there has been any sightings of her or of the other two,”

“Other two?” Darius asked. “Are you thinking Garrett may still be alive?”

“That’s why I want you to find out,”

 

Kiera made the delivery to the clinic and went to check on the patrons. The healers were skilled but many of them relied on Anders’ magic when he was in Amaranthine. And they all knew about her secret abilities, having worked beside her during and after the battle with the wounded.

“How many more potions are you going to be needing?” she asked.

“We’re good for right now. But if you could keep making them on the side, we’d be grateful,”

“Sure. I’ll see you next week to check on things,” Kiera turned away.

“Oh, Kiera?” She turned back to him.

“Yes?”

“Have you heard from Anders? He’s been gone for over a month,”

“He told me he would be in the field. Did he forget to tell you again?”

“Yeah. He pushes himself to the point of exhaustion. Maybe you can talk him into resting?”

“I can try. I think he’ll listen to the Commander more than he will me,” The Healer nodded.

“Thanks, Kiera,” Kiera had taken the empty vials the clinic had collected for her and had stopped to chat with Mischa, a Dwarf that had just opened a shop around the corner from Albert’s. As she turned the corner, Kiera stopped in her tracks. Her breath caught and her heart nearly stopped. Three Templars were at Albert’s shop talking to Delilah, who was holding Jocelynn. Fear completely gripped her. Her daughter was much too close to men that Kiera was sure hated anyone born with magic. The closest one was in a threatening stance.

“I told you I don’t know. You’ll have to take it up with Commander Mahariel,” she said. The Templars looked at one another.

“Thank you for your help. Good day,” They turned and walked away, leaving Delilah with a confused look on her face. It took several minutes for Kiera to calm her racing heart down enough to walk over to Delilah.

“Oh, Thank the Maker,” Delilah breathed, handing Jocelynn over to her mother. Kiera kissed her daughter, relieved that she was unhurt and that the Templars didn’t try anything with Delilah.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “What did they want?”

“They were looking for Anders. They kept demanding that I tell them where he was,”

“Why did they thank you?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t tell them anything,”

“Tomorrow we’re going to the Keep and telling Commander Mahariel about this. She needs to be warned that the Templars are after Anders,”


	14. Found

Kiera and Delilah made the journey to Vigil’s Keep once Garrett had gone to report for duty. Neither wanted him involved and Albert trusted in Kiera’s magic to keep them safe. They took both Pounce-a-lot and Jocelynn with them. With the patrols on the road and the fear of what the Lionheart would do to them, the local bandits had left the area. Or at least no longer worked the main road between Amaranthine and Vigil’s Keep. They were greeted by a couple of the Wardens when they arrived.

“Hello, Delilah,” he greeted.

“Is my brother and the Commander here?”

“Yes,”

“I need to speak with both of them. It’s urgent,” The Warden motioned to the main building of the Keep and into the throne room.

“Wait here. I’ll be back,”

“Thank the Maker they’re both here,” Kiera said. Delilah started pacing back and forth, Pounce cuddled in her arms. Kiera was worried about Anders. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Anders had always been rebellious and she prayed he hadn’t done something that even the Wardens couldn’t protect him from.

“Delilah?” Nathaniel asked, Kiera not having noticed he and Realin enter the room. “Is something wrong?” Delilah turned, revealing Pounce and the Commander’s face immediately turned concerned.

“It’s Anders. We fear he’s in trouble,” Pounce hopped out of her arms and on top of the mabari at Realin’s side’s head, where he began to purr and kneed. The mabari didn’t even react.

“What happened?” Realin asked.

“He came to my house a few weeks ago and asked Kiera and I to take care of Ser Pounce-a-lot. That he couldn’t take him with him this time. We both questioned him but he refused to say any more,” Realin’s brows furrowed, telling Kiera the mission was to be a routine one. “A few days ago, some Templars came demanding that I tell them where Anders was. I told them I didn’t know and they threatened me,”

“They what!?” Nathaniel looked like he wanted to kill said Templars for threatening his with child sister. Jocelynn began to whine at Nathaniel’s raised voice and Kiera soothed her.

“I told them to ask you. They then thanked me for my help,”

“Your help? You didn’t…,” Realin trailed off, a look of realization come across her face. The look turned to horror as if she realized what was happening. “Shit! Nate, we have to go. Now,” She darted away, the mabari following after her.

“Thanks, Delilah, Kiera” Nathaniel said. The women nodded and he darted after his Commander.

“Kyrie!” Realin called and a blond haired Elf with a pair of daggers sprinted after them.

“Do we wait or do we return to Amaranthine?” Kiera asked.

“Wait,” Delilah said. “I have to know if they find him in time,”

 

The wait seemed to last forever. One of the Wardens, Roland, made sure they were comfortable while they waited. Kiera saw the look of concern in his eyes. Word had spread among the Wardens about the reason for Realin, Nathaniel and Kyrie’s sudden departure. A reason that had caused an air of tension to settle on the Keep. Finally, the doors opened to reveal Realin, Nathaniel and Kyrie. Sans Anders.

“Oh, no,” Kiera whispered. The three looked grieved, Kiera could have sworn that Kyrie’s oblong ears were drooped. She looked the most grieved of the three. Kiera stood, holding Jocelynn close. Roland helped Delilah to her feet.

“Commander?” he asked. Kiera could see anger in Realin’s emerald eyes.

“Rowhan has betrayed us,” she said darkly.

“What?”

“He told the Templars how and where to find Anders. I want search parties put together to find him and the others I sent to the Wending Wood. Where’s Brenden?”

“In the practice yard,” someone answered.

“Find him and tell him to get into the throne room now,”

“Yes, Commander,”

“Nathaniel,”

“Commander,”

“Can you make sure Kiera and Delilah make it back home safely? Return as soon as they are back in Amaranthine. I want you to lead one of the search parties,”

“Yes, Commander,” Nathaniel turned to the women. “Come on,”

“What happened?” Kiera asked. “What did you find?”

“Betrayal,” Delilah stopped, putting her fists on her hips.

“Nathaniel Howe! Tell us what happened?” Nathaniel sighed before gently taking her arm.

“I’ll tell you when we’re on the road,” he said.

 

Nathaniel waited until they were outside of the Keep before telling the women what they found.

“The clearing was full of dead Templars. We found Rowhan and he confessed to betraying Anders. He said he was doing his duty to the Chantry,”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Delilah asked.

“Rowhan was a former Templar. Nothing like Garrett,”

“But why send the Templars after a Mage in the Wardens?” Kiera asked. “The Chantry doesn’t bother with the Wardens,”

“I don’t know. Maybe the Chantry found out about what happened to Rylock. How Realin Conscripted him out from under her and then refused to hand him over when she tried to take him by force,”

“Wait,” Kiera turned in the cart’s seat to face Nathaniel. “Realin killed Rylock?”

“Actually _I_ killed Ryock. She forced the confrontation. It resulted in her death,”

“Who else knows?” Delilah asked. “About Rylock?”

“Oghren was the only other one there.... Maker damn it,” Nathaniel looked like he wanted to kill Oghren.

“What?”

“I’m going to kill that drunken Dwarf,”

 

***

 

Darius looked down at the phylactery as they drew closer to Amaranthine. The vial was glowing brighter.

“She’s definitely here,” he said. “Apparently she thought she could hide here,”

“She probably also didn’t think we’d find her phylactery,” Peter added. The two Templars were accompanied by three others. Personally, Peter wasn’t sure if five were enough to capture a Blood Mage. But five was all Greagoir could spare. It was nearing nightfall. “Are going to search the city tonight?” Darius look over the others. They had been tracking the Mage for days, they were all exhausted.

“No. We’ll rest first, but we’ll keep hidden. So she doesn’t know we’re here,”

 

Aidan watched as the Templars led their horses into the city, Garrett blocked from coming out of his office. The former Templar could see them as they moved towards the inns. Aidan moved his arm once they were out of sight.

“Sorry, Garrett. I didn’t want to risk them seeing and recognizing you,”

“Were any of them holding anything?”

“One was holding something that seemed to be glowing,”

“Fuck…,” Garrett breathed.

“Garrett?”

“Forgive me, Aidan, but I’m going to have to leave tonight with my family. None of us will be safe in Amaranthine,”

“They’re not here for you, are they?” Garrett shook his head.

“What you saw was a phylactery. The less you know, Aidan, the better. If you’re able to keep them from following us…,”

“Use the smugglers tunnel. I’ll have horses waiting for you tonight outside that abandoned house,” Garrett gave his commanding officer a grateful look.

“Thank you,”

“Go get your family. Wait until dark,”

 

“Kiera,” The Mage could hear the stress in his voice.

“What is it?”

“Gather what you can. We have to leave. Tonight,”

“What happened?”

“They’re here. They found your phylactery,” Kiera’s eyes widened and panic threatened to take over. “We have to make for Vigil’s Keep and the Commander’s protection. I’ll join the Wardens if I have to if it means you’ll be safe,” Kiera nodded before turning and grabbing her pack. Garrett went to tell Albert and Delilah what was going on. Kiera hated that the Templars had such bad timing. Delilah had been counting on Kiera to aid with the birth. Now she was going to have to flee the city. She gently retrieved Jocelynn and settled her into the sling across her chest. Kiera was terrified. It wasn’t just herself she needed to think about. Everything was different now. Kiera joined Garrett in the living room. Delilah hugged her.

“Maker go with you, my friend. Andraste guide you and Garrett,” Garrett took her hand.

“We do this together. I won’t let them take you back,” Kiera nodded before turning back to Delilah and Albert.

“Thank you. For everything,”

 

Garrett led the way to the Crown and Lion and through the hidden tunnel that led under the city. They emerged in an abandoned house. Garrett held his hand up for Kiera to stay where she was. He looked out the doorway, then nodded. The two emerged from the house and Kiera saw Aidan holding the reins to a pair of horses.

“One of the guards overheard them saying they would start the search soon,” Aidan whispered. “I don’t know how much time you have,” Garrett helped Kiera onto her horse. “Just get as far away from here as you can,” Garrett mounted his horse.

“Thank you, Aidan,”

“Just keep your family safe,”

“I will,” The two turned their horses and headed to the road leading towards the Vigil when they heard a cry that made Kiera’s heart jump to her throat.

“Stop!” Two of the Templars, one holding a glowing phylactery, had caught them. “Stop right there, Malificar!”

“Ride!” Aidan screamed. The two did not have to be told twice as they spurred their horses into a run.


	15. Garrett's Promise

Kiera was terrified. She didn’t dare look behind her, afraid that she would see the Templars right behind them. She was leaned low, one hand on Jocelynn both to try to keep the crying infant calm and to reassure herself the reason they were running. Garrett glanced back, then dropped back slightly, causing panic to rise in Kiera.

“Garrett?” She looked back at him, then wished she hadn’t. Five Templars were not far behind them. “Oh, Maker!”

“The Keep’s in sight!” Garrett called to her. “No matter what, you make it within the walls. You promise me you’ll keep going!” Kiera nodded, tears from the terror she was feeling beginning to form. She turned forward again and urged the horse faster. Garrett had moved between his family and the Templars. He hadn’t recognized any of them, but he was not going to lose his wife and daughter to them. He’d be damned if they dragged Kiera back to the Tower to be executed for something she was innocent of. He’d be damned if they took his daughter away and gave her to the Chantry. He knew he’d be officially expelled from the Order and maybe even imprisoned for deserting his duties and aiding in the escape of an Apostate accused of Blood Magic. He didn’t care if they took him as long as Kiera was safe.

 

 _Take care of her, Garrett._ Anders’ final words to him echoed in his mind. _You’re a good man. You’ve always been a good man, even if you were a Templar. Just don’t let them drag her back._

 

He’d made a promise to keep her safe. There was no way in the Void that he was going to break that promise.

 

Nathaniel joined the Warden on the wall over the gates leading into Vigil’s Keep.

“Riders,” he said, handing a spyglass to the second in command. “Approaching fast,” Nathaniel raised the glass to his eye. Seven riders were racing towards the Keep. Five were Templars, the Sword of Mercy emblazoned on their chests. The two riders at the lead looked as if they were trying to outrun the Templars. Then he recognized them.

“Get the Commander! Now!” Nathaniel sprinted down the stairs. He was met by Roland.

“What’s going on?”

“Templars. Running down another Mage and heading straight for us,”

“How do you know it’s a Mage?”

“Because she saved Anders in Amaranthine,” Several minutes later, Realin darted towards them, Tristan at her side.

“Nathaniel!”

“Commander, Kiera and Garrett are heading to the Keep with Templars on their heels,”

“Not on my watch. Take the Templars alive. Do not kill them,” She suddenly smirked. “Wounding them isn’t out of the question though,” Nathaniel chuckled before swinging onto his horse and unslinging his bow.

 

Kiera prayed they could reach the Keep before the Templars caught up with them. They were within reach of safety. Just several more yards. Kiera’s horse suddenly screamed and reared, throwing her to the ground and she landed hard on her back. Jocelynn screamed.

“Kiera!” Garrett cried. Kiera looked past him just as an arrow flew towards him.

“Look out!” The arrow hit the horse and he reared, screaming. Garrett, being the better horseman, stayed horsed. Suddenly the horse screamed again and fell over. Garrett gave a cry of pain as the horse landed, trapping his right leg beneath his bulk. “Garrett!” Kiera scrambled towards him as Garrett struggled to free himself.

“You have to go. Leave me. Get to the Keep,” Jocelynn was screaming at the top of her lungs. Kiera looked up. The Templars were coming fast. She delved into her magic and helped Garrett lift the horse. He crawled backwards from under the horse and stood, putting most of his weight on his left leg. “It’s not broken. Now run!” Kiera turned and ran, holding her screaming daughter close to her. Garrett knew he couldn’t outrun the Templars with his injured leg, so instead he drew his greatsword and turned to face them. He’d give Kiera a chance at a new life, a chance to raise their daughter without fear. He cut down the first Templar’s horse as he tried to trample him. The Templar tumbled to the dirt and the second was upon him, slashing his sword towards him. Garrett blocked. Kiera seemed to realize at that moment that Garrett hadn’t followed her and screamed his name. Three of the remaining horsed Templars dismounted and charged him. He defended himself from them, being reminded of the Darkspawn ambush just then. Suddenly, they backed away. Garrett limped backwards, wondering what they were doing.

“Come with us peacefully, Garrett,” the one that had been holding Kiera’s phylactery said. “We can free you from the Blood Mage’s hold on your mind,”

“You think that’s why I’m with her? That she’s forcing me to protect her?”

“Why else would you abandon your duties to the Maker? You abandoned your brothers to die,”

“Then you should know I almost died in that ambush. What Blood Mage would save a Templar? How many healers do you know that have turned to blood magic?”

“It is her influence, Garrett. We can help you, tell Greagoir that you were forced against your will to protect her. Just help us capture her,” Garrett held his sword up.

“No, because she is not a Blood Mage,”

“Then you leave us no choice,” He held his hand up and a moment later, an arrow sailed towards him. He managed to block the arrow, but didn’t see the second one until it was too late. It buried itself deep into his shoulder and he gave a cry. The Templars advanced on him and Garrett retreated. The ground beneath their feet suddenly buckled and Garrett turned and ran as fast as his injured leg would let him. An arrow hit him square in the back and he gasped in pain, stopping. He saw the look of horror on Kiera’s face.

“No!” she screamed, running towards him as a second arrow buried itself into his back. Behind her several horses raced out of the Keep. But all Garrett could see was Kiera running towards him. His sword slipped from his fingers and he fell to his knees. Kiera made it to his side.

“I failed you, love,” he whispered.

“No, no you didn’t,” He vaguely heard the shouting and swords clashing.

“I love you,”

“Garrett, don’t,” Kiera looked on with horror as Garrett’s eyes began to close. He was dying and they both knew it. She pulled the arrows from his body and gently laid him down, tears blurring her vision as his breathing started to slow. She couldn’t lose him. Jocelynn couldn’t lose her father. The Wardens were fighting with the Templars, the Templars holding their ground. Kiera reached deep within her and grasped her magic.

“I’m not losing you. Not now and not like this,” Kiera’s hands glowed bright blue as she healed his wounds, determined not to allow him to die without trying to save him. In the end, Kiera drained her Mana and collapsed next to him, her world going into darkness just before she vaguely felt herself being lifted.


	16. A New Beginning

All five of the Templars had been brought to the throne room of the Keep and were currently on their knees in front of a very angry Commander of the Grey. Several Wardens and soldiers stood guard over them, Nathaniel at her side. Roland, Oghren, Kyrie and one of the healers approached from the side. Realin looked over at them. Roland had carried Kiera and her daughter to the safety of the Keep while Oghren had slung a gravely wounded and completely unconscious Garrett over his shoulder. Kyrie had acted as the protection from a flank attack, taking an arrow to her thigh while doing so. The three had helped the healers tend to them, Kyrie refusing aid until they were tended to. Realin had seen Garrett fall as they charged the Templars.

“Kiera and her child are unharmed,” the healer reported. “It seems that her Mana was drained and that was the reason of her collapse,”

“And Garrett?”

“He’ll live. I believe Kiera to be a healer herself. She drained her Mana on him. He’ll still need to recover from his wounds, but he’ll survive this,”

“Good,” Realin looked at Kyrie. “How’s your leg?”

“It still works,” A bandage was wrapped around the wound. Realin knew Kyrie only let certain people tend to her. Which made her anger at the Templars greater. The Elf had trusted Anders the most and he was one of the few people she’d allowed close. She turned back to the Templars.

“Which of you is in command?” None of the Templars answered. “I will not ask again,” Her voice showed how thin her patience was at the moment. And with the reputation and the name she earned after the Battle of Amaranthine, this wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

“I am,” one finally answered. “You cannot interfere in a Templar preforming his sacred duty to the Maker! It is an offense against the Maker!” He obviously hadn’t heard she wasn’t a Maker fearing woman.

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t follow your god,” Kyrie smirked where the Templars couldn’t see her. Realin held her hand out. “Give it to me,”

“I don’t know what you speak of,” Realin took a step forward, a tactic she used often. Having an angry Dalish in one’s face would give one pause every time.

“I don’t give a damn about your so-called sacred duty. Your Order ran down a Senior Warden because he was a Mage. Because he escaped the Tower only to be welcomed among the Wardens,” She was inches from the Templar’s face, her voice steady and at a normal volume. Nathaniel had seen her do this before, successfully unnerving a revolting peasant. “Now you run down another Mage under my protection. Your Chantry does not control the Wardens. So you give me the phylactery and you run back to Elmena and tell her I nor the Wardens will not be brought down to our knees no matter how many Templar spies she sends,” The Templar looked her in the eye, his will stronger than that peasant’s. There was no sign that the Warden Commander was unnerving him at all.

“I wasn’t sent by Elmena, Lionheart, but you know I cannot give up that easily,”

“Greagoir will not have my recruits. Now give me the phylactery or I will be sending you back to Denerim with so many broken bones, it will take you years to recover,” The Templar looked at Realin, surprised at the threat and the calmness in which she spoke it. Nathaniel believed with as angry as she currently was that she would do it.

“I suggest you give her the phylactery,” Nathaniel said. “Or you’ll find out why she’s called Lionheart,” The Templar looked defiant.

“Just give it to her, Darius,” a second Templar said. “We’re outnumbered and I don’t wish to die at the hands of the Warden who slew the Archdemon,”

“She’ll not do anything unless she wishes the wrath of the Maker,”

“She’s Dalish, dumbass. It’s not the Maker she fears,”

“I’ll not be —,”

“She’s right. We have no right to interfere with Wardens. Kendells is lost to us and Amell is a Conscript. We’ve failed to catch her before she went to the Wardens,”

“You are not in charge here, Peter!”

“Maybe I should be! You led us here,” He motioned towards Kyrie. “We wounded Wardens. We can’t force the Lionheart to give us Kiera. Do I need to remind you about Rylock? She died when she tried to take Anders by force after he joined the Wardens. I’m not making that mistake. Now give her the damned phylactery!” Darius glared at Peter, who didn’t back down. “You know I’ll make you give it up,” Darius snorted and pulled the phylactery out and held it out to Realin.

“Now was that so hard?” She turned on her heel. “Let them go,” She started to walk away. The Wardens and soldiers relaxed and allowed the Templars to stand. Darius turned on Peter.

“Greagoir will hear about this,”

“Go ahead and tell him. I’ll just remind him that your brother was one of the Templars kicked out of the Order for what he did to the Surana girl and Garrett. How you gave the order to kill him,” Darius stepped right up to Peter, standing toe to toe with him.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Damn straight I am,”

“I was following Greagoir’s orders,”

“Greagoir’s orders were to find out if Garret was alive, not fucking kill him!” Nathaniel and Realin pulled the two apart.

“The two of you are not going to rip each other’s throats out in the middle of my throne room and I am _not_ sending a babysitter for you. Now get the hell out of my Keep,”

 

Garrett slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was laying on his side on a bed, bandages around his chest and shoulder. He could feel someone sitting on the bed next to him, a hand in his. He weakly squeezed the hand, recognizing it as Kiera’s.

“Oh, Garrett!” He could hear the relief in her voice. “Thank the Maker!” She moved off the bed and to her knees, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face, her fingers softly caressing his skin as he did so.

“Jocelynn?” he whispered.

“She’s safe. We made it to Vigil’s Keep. The Chantry and the Circle will never bother us again,” Jocelynn’s shrill laughter cut through the air. Kiera looked over her shoulder and chuckled before turning back to her husband. He noticed that she was truly relaxed for the first time since that fateful day in the Tower over two years ago. “Commander Mahariel and the Wardens ran the Templars off. We’re under her protection,” Garrett could see in her eyes there was more to it than being under Warden protection.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Kiera hesitated looking back over her shoulder.

“He’ll find out when the Commander speaks to the two of you,” a woman’s voice said. “You might as well save him the shock and tell him now,” A second later, Jocelynn squealed with laughter again and Garrett realized the mystery woman was playing with their daughter. Kiera looked back at Garrett.

“What is she talking about?”

“Commander Mahariel was forced to invoke the Rite of Conscription. We’re to undergo the Joining and become Grey Wardens,” Garrett looked at Kiera.

“Wardens? Both of us?” Kiera nodded.

“The Commander Conscripted Kiera first, since she was the one the Templars were after,” The woman walked over to them, carrying Jocelynn on her hip. Garrett saw that she was an Elf and Jocelynn seemed to think she was the funniest thing in the world. “They came back for you to bring you in for desertion, and she Conscripted you,” Jocelynn chose that moment to grab a handful of the Elf’s blond hair and pull. “Ow!” She reached up and tried to detangle her hair from the infant’s little fingers as she giggled. “I also want to mention this is the most adorable child I have ever seen,”

“Thank you,”

“When you’re able to move, the Commander would like to see you,”

 

Kiera did not approve of Garrett’s moving around so soon after he’d awoken from yet another near death experience. She could tell he was still in pain and the healers weren’t allowing her to tend to him because of her stunt outside the gates.

“Stop fusing over me, Kiera,” he said. “I don’t want to keep the Commander waiting,” Kyrie, the Elf they’d met in the infirmary, led them to the Commander’s office. Realin was sitting behind a desk, Nathaniel leaning over the side.

“We never knew exactly how many were awakened to begin with,” Nathaniel was saying.

“I know, but if we can find out where Genevieve led the Wardens and Maric, maybe we can track the Architect’s movements afterwards,”

“To do that, you’ll need to know—,” Realin held her hand up and looked up, as if she knew they were there. Kyrie had her hand poised to knock on the door frame.

“We’ll finish this discussion later, Nathaniel,” She stood. “I’m glad to see you’re moving about, Garrett,” Kyrie gave a salute and left as Realin motioned for them to come into the room.

“I’m lucky to be alive, Commander,” Garrett naturally went into the relaxed attention stance, like he’d done in the Tower so many times.

“You are lucky. Lucky that you made it within view of the Keep. Lucky Kiera is a healer. Your Maker seems to have blessed you with luck. But I want to hear in your words why you deserted the Templar Order,”

“Because I never believed that Kiera was a Blood Mage like she was accused of being. She saved my life, more than once. I refused to believe that a Blood Mage would save the life of a Templar. I left the Order so I could help her clear her name. But I fear she will always be branded a Malificar, no matter what I do or what proof I bring them,” Realin turned to Kiera.

“And why were you accused of blood magic?”

“Because I was foolish enough to believe a friend when he said he wasn’t a Blood Mage. I helped him destroy his phylactery and when we were caught, he used blood magic against the Templars. He left me to take the fall for him,” Realin raised a brow.

“You helped Jowan destroy his phylactery?”

“You know Jowan?”

“We met briefly. It was my words that granted him his life, although a couple of my companions at the time took it upon themselves to free him,” Kiera and Garrett glanced at one another. “I am taking the chance that you will not desert your duties to Ferelden once you undergo the Joining,”

“I will not, Commander,”

“And stop standing like that. I’m not the Knight Commander,” Garrett completely relaxed and Kiera tried not to laugh. “I will have family quarters assigned to you so your family will not be broken apart,”

“Thank you, Commander,”

“I am aware that Templars use lyrium in order for their abilities to work. I have arrangements with Orzammar that allows me to have access to lyrium outside the Chantry’s control,”

“I don’t… need lyrium, Commander,” Garrett said slowly. Realin looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.

“You don’t need to ingest it, then. I was told that was a rare ability,”

“I stopped taking it two years ago. I don’t need the lyrium. Save it for those that need it,”

“I didn’t know that was possible,” Nathaniel remarked.

“It’s hard, but it’s possible,” Realin opened a drawer in the desk and reach into it.

“I have one last thing to speak to you about,” She pulled out a vial, the contents within glowing. She walked around her desk towards Kiera, who had a look of complete shock on her face. “I took this from the Templars. Without this in their possession, you are completely free of the Circle,” She held it towards Kiera. “Do whatever you wish with it. Keep it on your person. Destroy it. Protect it. I don’t care. It’s yours. I’m going to need to test your skills before we go through with the Joining, but until then, you have free run of the Keep. But I’m going to have to ask that you stay in the Keep. At least until after the Joining,”

“Yes, Commander,” The two recruits said at the same time.

“Dismissed,”

 

Kiera stood on the wall, her phylactery in her hand, Garrett at her side.

“When we destroyed Jowan’s phylactery, I had wished mine was still in the phylactery chamber. I’d wanted to destroy mine, too. But it was already in Denerim,” She looked down at the vial. “Now that it’s in my hand, I don’t know what to do with it,” Kiera looked up at Garrett. “What do I do?”

“It’s yours now,” Garrett said. “Destroying it will be the final step for our new life as Wardens,”

“I’m afraid, Garrett,” She closed her hand around her phylactery. “Of becoming a Warden. Of destroying this,” She sighed. “I once thought my life was laid out before me. That I would become a Senior Enchanter at the Tower, mentor apprentices in the healing arts, continue to have affairs with Anders in dark corners,” Garrett chuckled. “Because of Jowan, I’ve been on the run, fell in love, had a child that wouldn’t be taken from me at birth,” She turned towards Garrett again. “And now I’m going to be joining an ancient and secretive order. Definitely not where I saw my life going,” She held the phylactery up, looking at it one last time, before extending her arm and letting the vial drop. The glass shattered on the worn stone, blood splattering everywhere. The glow slowly died and faded away. Kiera was finally completely free. Garrett took her hand and pulled her towards him.

“Now we are free to begin our new life,”


End file.
